


Team FLME: Volume 4

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Death, OC Team, Pirates, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Team FLME - Freeform, Travel Arc, Wartime, volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: Months after the Fall of Beacon, Team FLME stands united and moves through the kingdom of Mistral to uncover the one's responsible for the attack.  Unknown to them, more secrets will lead to their own journeys, mainly one for the Guardian.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.  All characters from RWBY are own by Rooster Teeth.  All RWBY OCs within this story are owned by me.





	1. Prologue

A black screen opens to the sound of footsteps on a dirt road. An image fades in revealing a pair of booted feet and a long red coat figure appears.

The red coated figure walks on a dirt pathway between trees, grass, and bushes. As the figure continues walking forward, Frederic Scorch's emblem appears on a shoulder pad as it pans up to Fred's face in a new outfit. He walks up to a a rock pinnacle overlooking a large valley.

Within view far below is a settlement of buildings that are burning, three large pillars of smoke rising into the air. Beyond the village are mountains, and above it all the broken moon shines fully.

Screams can be heard coming from the village, even from where Fred stands. In the village, Bewolves, Nevermores, Beringels are attacking civilians along with a few White Fang officers. Fred gains a stern look and jumps off the cliff and begins to run towards the village.

Back in the village, White Fang officers whip Grimm and lean them towards attacking the civilians. Some officers even attack civilians itself. A White Fang Corporal walks up and points to a few buildings, indicating an attack as Beowolves attack. Two goons walk up to the Corporal.

Goon 1: Uh, sir?

Corporal: What?!

They turn around to see Fred land on a statue, destroying it. The goons look at one another and readies their weapons as Grimm surround the statue. Fred quickly opens his eyes and stands up. Wasting no time, he dashes forward and cuts off the head of a Beowolf and was able to drag a goon through the stone pathway he was standing on.

Fred back flips and stomps onto a Beowolf's head, forcing it into the ground. Fred rolls forward and does a handstand while using his feet to stop a few blades from goons. He kicks one in the chin and does a hand-spring and kicks another goon in the head. He turns and cuts a Beowolf in two with his Scorch Blades. He flips backwards and kicks a beowolf in the snout and into the ground. He kicks another pouncing beowolf in the chest and unleashes a series of slashes into the chest, ending with an uppercut and one final chest punch, sending the Grimm backwards.

The White Fang Corporal runs up behind Fred and slashes at him, but Fred bows and then rolls forward. He blocks another strike from the Corporal and directs the sword with his wrist blades to the ground, he pulls his right arm over and punches him in the mouth, sending him backwards.

Fred takes some of the fire from a nearby building and throws it to a group of Beowolves, killing them. He moves the fire back to his feet and does a break dance maneuver to create a tornado and does a split, sending the fire away to the White Fang Grimm tamers and other Grimm.

Fred then lands and is attacked by a Beringel and is thrown up to a building's roof with a group of three Beowolves. The three Grimm pounce and one lands on top of Fred, but does not reach Fred's face as he stops the Grimm with his boots. He kicks the Grimm off and rolls sideways as a Beowolf lands where the previously stood. He jumps upward and ignites fires all around him to create a cyclone of fire.

As previously done, Fred kicks the fire around him, making it go in all directions. Another Beowolf pounces him and knocks him back into the ground floor. He does a spinning kick handstand to get back to his feet. Once he stands up, Fred turns around and kicks to block a strike from the Corporal. He pushes the Corporal back and kicks him further back.

The Beringel comes back down to Fred as he flips back to avoid the Grimm who has a Beowolf in his hands. The Beringel throws the Beowolf at Fred who cuts it in half but is punched into a clocktower. Fred comes soaring back out and shoots fire at the Beringel's eyes and runs up and cuts the head off the beast.

Two more Beringels come up to Fred to attack. Fred sees this and flips over one and grabs its forehead, dragging the Grimm to the ground. Before he can stab it, the second Beringel comes up and uppercuts Fred back to another roof of the village. The two Grimm come up to the roof and begin walking around Fred. As they keep moving, Fred's eyes following them, standing still, holding the same pose. As they are walking one of the Beringels rips a brick off the roof and carries it discreetly out of view.

The Beringels stop moving and both turn to Fred. One Beringel charges Fred and throws a punch which Fred evades but is hit in the back by a brick from the other Beringel. Another brick is thrown but Fred cuts it in two. The first Beringel grabs him throws him to the other one. The second Beringel catches Fred and slams him into the roof. Fred then activates his new lighting dust to electrocute the Grimm. Though it didn't kill the Grimm, it stunned it which allowed Fred to hand-spring up to his feet.

Fred quickly turned around and saw the second Beringel charging him. Fred flipped over the Grimm and slashes the Beringel in the back, stunning it again. The brick throwing Beringel jumps over the second one and lands on next to Fred and back hands him sideways. The two Beringels together charge him.

Fred sees the attack and takes almost all of the fire behind him from the burning buildings and towards the Grimm killing them both in a fire, burning them alive.

Fred then jumps off the roof, but is greeted by two goons running up to him. They open fire at Fred who blocks the bullets with the wrist blades. He throws some fire at one of the goons and flips over the other and kick the goon in the back.

He turns around to see the Corporal punch Fred back into the clocktower, but unlike the Beringel, Fred lands on the second floor. The White Fang Grimm tamers look at one another and begin to walk away.

Goon 2: Uh? Boss?

Corporal: What? What is it now?!

The group turn around to see layers of the clocktower gain a slight red tint as some flames burst our through the windows and wall boards. It suddenly stops as it reaches the clock itself.

Corporal: See, no issue. Now come we have-

Fred burst through the clock with a large barrage of fire behind him. The goons run away but Fred brings the wave of fire down upon them all, engulfing them. As Fred lands, he goes back into the break dance maneuver and takes all the fire in the surrounding area and sends it upwards, creating a column of fire which also sets a Nevermore on fire and crashes into the ground.

The Corporal is on the ground, watching the fire. He turns to see Fred walking towards him. The Corporal begins to crawl away while still looking at Fred. He stops and turns on his stomach and crawls to his feet until Fred kicks him in the back and sends him back in the ground.

Fred turns the Corporal over on his back as the White Fang tamer has fear in his eyes while Fred's is pure anger and hatred. Fred leans down to the Corporal and cuts his coat off to see Roz Quarzo's emblem in a necklace state. Fred glares at the emblem and peers up to the Corporal and looks him dead in the eyes.

Fred: Where is Roz Quarzo?

Corporal: I-I-I don't know!

Fred: Yes you do. So where is she?!

Corporal: I don't know!

Fred: Fine. (He gets off of the Corporal.) Find her and tell her, Frederic Scorch, is coming for her!

The Corporal nods and gets up and runs away from Fred as do the other White Fang officers with him. Fred looks around him and within the square, there are a few large fires left. Like before, Fred uses his semblance to throw the fire into the night's sky and away from the village.

He deactivates the Scorch Blades and reaches behind him for her scroll. It slides open in his hand with two motions instead of the customary single one. Across the top it reads: BROADCASTING/RECEIVING. In the middle are profile pictures of Leia Burns, May Fumi, and Ember Ignis. Across the bottom it reads: LOCAL AREA ONLY.

Below each profile image is an icon of a circle containing the side view of an old technology handheld phone with ear and mouth piece and three rows of signal coming out of it. Ember's is lit up along with the border of his profile.

Ember: Fred! We saw fire!

May's icon and profile light up next.

May: Heading your way.

The light moves to Leia's icon and profile.

Leia: Don't start the party without us!

Fred looks up from his Scroll.

Fred: You better hurry, because the party already started. And it is FUN!

In front of Fred five Beowolves crawl and three Nevermores fly toward him along with another Beringel and King Taijitu. Fred activates the Scorch Blades and attacks.

The shattered moon shines brightly as Team WIOW now looks on at the moon through their dorm room, reading for a mission. Team SSMR is walking through an icy tundra as Solomon Noir turns to see the setting sun. Team VILE back at Shade as Violet is still in her coma as the camera pans over to her and her eyes shoot open.


	2. One Step Forward

Open on a close-up of a pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground. As it moves, chains and whips hit the Grimm and a set of figures point to the Beowolf on the snout, calming the Grimm and letting it follow the tamers commands. Several more Grimm, Beowolves, King Taijitu and Deathstalkers in chains and continuing walking through the domain of Salem.

The camera pulls further and further out to show a mostly dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky. The images shimmers and we see Lavender Kristal starring down at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Lavender: Oh my-

A pink glove snaps fingers and a wide shot reveals a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. Four people sit at the table with seven chairs. Two of them are Roz Quarzo and Shadow Ombre, sitting across from one another. A close-up of a man sitting next to the head of the table, Dr. Lavenza Volt, is seen looking at his scroll. He is also seated next to Shadow.

Next is the man to Roz's right, Damson Shade. He sits in a crouch casually on his chair, resting his arms on his knees.

Across Roz, sits, Shadow Ombre. His arms cross, looking like he is asleep.

Roz sits quietly still as Lavender walks up to her side.

Lavenza: Yes, yes. Please keep your... underlings in check.

Lavender grunts and makes a move to Volt but is stopped by Roz.

Roz: My guard is allowed a voice in this council the same as you, Doctor.

Lavenza: Yes. However, unlike yourself, she has succeeded more in area where you have failed.

Roz: That being?

Lavenza: Need I remind you of the failure that was the Fall of Beacon for this council due to YOUR failure Miss Quarzo.

Roz: Last time I recalled, the Fall of Beacon was a success.

Lavenza: And your failure to kill both Isaac Scorch and the boy certainly wasn't.

Damson: (Snicker) If I were you, I switch roles. Find him and, well, he broke your heart didn't he? (Laughs wickedly)

Lavenza: And again. The boy's life was perhaps your greatest failure. And if it wasn't for General Ombre you would most certainly be dead by the hands of your, former, leader. Speaking of which, General (Shadow opens his eyes and looks at Lavenza.) do you wish to intervene?

Shadow: If I do intervene, I will be reiterating what you two have previously stated. None the less, with your added training here, surely killing Isaac would have not been so difficult for you.

Roz: He was-more powerful than expected.

Lavenza: That or your White Fang goals held you back.

Roz: Excuse me?! (She stands up) I was fully aware of my assignment and alliance, Dr. Volt!

Lavenza: Yes, just like you are fully aware of your attitude at the current moment.

Roz: If that is a challenge-

Lavenza: (Stands up) If it was a challenge, Miss Quarzo you were already be-

There is a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Onyx enters. He marches alongside the table with thunderous stomps as he drops a skull before crushing it with his boot. As he passes by Shadow, the general tightens his tie and stands with his arms at his back, same as Volt. Damson simply gulps, but still remains.

Onyx: Lavenza.

He straightens his back and turns to Onyx.

Onyx: (Turning) Is such belittlement of Miss Quarzo truly necessary?

He gestures them all to sit.

Lavenza: My apologies, My Lord. Like my mentor, I am not fond of failure.

They sit down simultaneously

Onyx: True as that my be. We cannot deny the good Miss Quarzo has done for us. Beacon has fallen, and Ozpin lies dead in the rumble. (Roz looks somewhat please.) Still, the failure to kill Isaac and the boy is... troubling, for all of us. Dr. Volt, what is the status of Project Predator?

Lavenza: I need more test subjects to see if it has the capacity I desire it for.

Onyx: I'm sure that village you were birthed in shall create quite the entry. (Lavenza nods.) General Ombre. (Shadow looks to Onyx) There is an old foe of yours stirring up some trouble in recent weeks around Menagerie. Finish what you've started all those years ago.

Shadow: As you wish.

Onyx: Miss Quarzo. You still have those loyal to you within the White Fang?

Roz: Despite my banishment from the White Fang, I still have those who are loyal to me.

Onyx: Good. You will turn those troops to General Ombre.

Roz: What?!

Onyx: General you will take these troops to your command and lead them into battle.

Roz: Master? You cannot be-

Onyx: It is clearly evident that despite the training you have received here, you still fail to kill Isaac Scorch. And if you cannot do that, then you can not kill the boy. As a result, you will remain by my side to continue your training.

Roz: Y-yes, my Lord.

Onyx: Good. And Damson?

Damson: Yes, Master?

Onyx: I'm taking you off the hunt for the Winter Maiden. (Damson looks down in depression.) And having you hunt down the boy instead. (Damson giggles elatedly and claps his hands.) Deal with it by any means.

Damson: Any means?

Onyx: I don't care what you do. Smash his head in with a rock! Hang him by his own intestines! I don't care, just kill that boy! (Damson laughs widely) Good. Now go! (He gestures everyone to leave.)

Everyone rises.

Damson: Remember Roz. A heart for a Heart! (Laughs wickedly)

Damson goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Roz slams her fist on the table and grits her teeth and faces Damson. _________________________________________________________

Scene changes to the forrest of Anima. Birds are chirping and the sun shines through the leaves of trees. May Fumi and Ember Ignis run through the woods and stops, taking cover behind a log. Ember peers over the edge and looks across a clearing to see a pack of Grimm sitting and resting still. Ember goes back to cover and turns to May.

Ember: Ready?

May: Yeah.

Ember: (Puts fingers on his ear piece) Leia, Fred we ready?

Leia: I'm set. Taking aim. Fred, ETA?

Fred: It's on me, not long. One target, minute thirty. Tops. Wait for my signal to begin the attack.

Leia: Signal? What signal? (Fred doesn't respond.) Of course.

Ember: It's Fred. Just wait for a giant column of fire. That's the go ahead.

The trio waits for a few seconds until the radio is hot.

Fred: We are a go!

Fred leaps off and cliff and ignites a column of fire towards the Grimm pack. Leia opens fire from the tree she is perched in and soon jumps down and whacks an attacking Beowolf. Ember and May leap over their log and opens fire at the Grimm. As a Beowolf attacks Ember, he stabs the paw of Grimm and slashes its chest, killing it. May fires backward and uses the force to move faster, slashing through several Grimm. Fred then attacked the final, Alpha Beowolf and killed it instantly.

Ember: Yeah-ah!

Leia: We did it!

Fred: Don't let your guard down!

The ground shakes.

Leia: Uh, Fred? When did you say that Geist was gonna get here?

Fred: Minute-thirty.

May: Minute thirty is about to end.

Ground shakes again.

Fred: Move!

A collection of moving bushes and trees comes over the cliff and punches the ground, forcing Ember and Leia back as Fred and May have moved away already. Leia forms a bubble around her and May as two fist hit the bubbles. Fred runs around and leaps up and slashes at the giant. May takes a position next to Ember.

Ember: We need to get that thing off him.

Fred: (While attacking the Geist) Yeah! Now would be a good time!

Ember and May jump up into a tree and take a position. Ember jumps off as May fires three rounds into the back of the Wooden Golem. Ember hops around on branches. The Grimm tries to hit Ember. Ember runs up its rock arm, flies into the air, and comes down upon the Grimm, stabbing it with Tooth and Fang. He then lands on the back and grabs the back and rips it off. As Ember lands, he does a roll only to see the Geist summon more wood to form its back.

Ember: Fred, wanna use some of that fire?

The Wooden Gollum punches the ground as the two evade.

Fred: (While moving) It's a Geist. It doesn't care about the body. (Fred cuts an incoming punch from the Gollum.)

Ember fires two pistol rounds at the Geist. May also fires another round as does Leia.

Fred: Form up on me!

Ember lands next to Fred and they look up to see a giant fist coming down at them. Before they are hit, a yellow bubble surrounds them. They turn to the right to see Leia projecting a bubble around them. Leia then projects a bubble around herself and May as the Golem is blaming their fist into them.

Ember: Boss?! Plan?!

Fred: Leia! Talk to me!

Leia: Geist! Doesn't care about the body. Face is weak point. Body can be rebuilt to protect it.

Fred: Alright. Alright. Ember. You, me. We're taking down the arms, try to clear a pathway.

Ember: Got it.

Fred: Leia, May. Seasonal Flower. Go!

Leia lowers her bubbles as the four run off. Ember and Fred also enacted Steamroller and create cover for the group. The Golem stomps, causing the steam to blow away. Fred then jumps and slashes one of the Golem's arms and Ember does the same to the other. The two then circle around the Golem, earning its attention.

Ember: C'mon Treebeard. Hit me!

Ember fires his pistols and Fred leaps over and and kicks the elbow of the Golem, knocking the arm away.

Away back in the trees, Leia and May are standing getting ready.

Leia: Call the shot.

May scans the attacks coming from the boys as they make one final attack each as the face is clear.

May: Go!

Leia and May runs forward and Leia does a front flip. May leaps up and lands on the bottom of Leia's boots. Leia activates a shockwave from her clubs and pushes upward with her feet, thus launching May forward and into the air. May then soars through the air as the Golem turns, May slashes through the head, cutting the face in half.

Leia: Now we did it!

Ember: Yeah we did.

Fred: Good work gguuyyss-(Fred sees someone standing in the distance.) What the?

The figure runs away.

Fred: Hey! (He gives chase)

Leia: Fred?!

Fred runs into the woods and is shot at by the figure. Fred keeps low and tackles the figure to reveal a White Fang member with Roz's emblem on his chest.

Fred: Roz? Where is Roz Quarzo?! (The team catches up) Where?

White Fang Goon: I don't know! She contacts us! Look I know she has a lieutenant in Menagerie.

Fred: Where in Menagerie?

White Fang Goon: Find them! (Bits a pill and dies. Fred lets go of the goon and sighs.)

Fred shakes the hand of the Village Minister

Village Minister: We cannot thank you enough.

Fred: Just doing our job, sir.

Village Minister: That Grimm Pack and their Geist leader had plagued us for weeks.

Leia: Well, Mistral is a viable option?

Ember: But out here, (Breaths in air) This is freedom.

Village Minister: Your friend is quite correct. While we understand living in the kingdoms is a valid option, we prefer our way of life. I just hope our payment was sufficient.

Fred: I believe it was more than enough.

FLME bows respectfully.

A shop door closes and one of the Scorch Blades lands on the counter from a large black hair male.

Blacksmith: Here you go, son. Made all the upgrades you asked for.

Fred: Wow! That's awesome. Thank you.

Blacksmith: Eh. Don't say anything. Just the next time you see one of those giant wolves you cut them down faster. I'll get the rest.

Fred puts on the wrist blade.

Ember: So, what did you upgrade exactly?

Fred: (He activates the blade.) This. (From the main blade, burn dust extends from the sword to form a 4 inch blade to a foot and a half long blade.)

Leia: Wow! Dust infusion into the blades.

Fred: Yep!

The Blacksmith comes back in and places the other blade down.

Blacksmith: I-eh. I hope you don't mine, but I made the Dust infusion work with all forms of dust.

Fred: (Amazed) All forms?

Blacksmith: Try it.

Fred turns to ice dust and an ice sword emerges. He does it again to earth dust.

Fred: Incredible. I-I cannot thank you-

Blacksmith: Like I said. "Don't say anything. Just the next time you see one of those giant wolves you cut them down faster." (Fred and FLME look at the blades.) Besides the payment you gave me was top notch.

Leia: What was the payment?

Blacksmith: This. (He holds a small bottle with pure purple lighting inside) Amazing. Lighting in a bottle, literally. Where did you get it from anyway?

Fred looks at the lighting and hears a faint laugh.

Fred: From a friend.

Blacksmith: Well. Thanks for the Grimm job again. (He tosses the lighting to Fred.)

Fred looks at the lighting.

Fred: You what, keep it. (He tosses the bottle back.)

Blacksmith: Really?

Fred: So long as the next time we're back in town. We get a free upgrade.

Blacksmith: Deal. (The two shake hands.) You sure you kids wont be sticking around? You did a lot of good for this village.

Ember: Thanks, but we gotta roll. Doing our own little things.

May: Make it to Haven.

Blacksmith: (Chuckles) Well alright. You kids be safe out there.

Ember: Will do.

May: Thanks for everything.

Leia: Best of luck.

Fred: See you around.

Blacksmith: Good luck. (FLME leaves the shop) Aw. Good kids.

Team FLME begins to walk down a pathway.

Fred: Alright, so do we want to go to Menagerie to follow this lead?

Leia: I say yes.

Ember: Second that.

May: Third.

Fred: Alright.

Ember: (Looking at the map) Yeah and the next town has a working ocean liner. We can get a ride there to the island.

May: Yeah! Adventure! (She runs forward with Ember following.)

Fred and Leia keep walking until a large gust of wind opens Fred's jacket and a photo blows out.

Fred: No, no, no, no!

A yellow bubble forms around the photo and Leia grabs it after the bubble pops. She looks at it and smirks. The photo is from Beacon Dance with Fred and Violet taking a selfie together.

Leia: You miss her, don't you?

Fred grabs the photo and places it back in his jacket.

Fred: Oh shut up. (He keeps walking.)

Leia: Yeah yeah. Whatever, lover boy.

Pan up to the blue sky as the scene fads to black.


	3. The Bluejay

The opening ends to Fred waking up in his bed from Beacon. He turns to his left to see Ember sleeping and turns again to his right to see the girls sleeping. He stares in front of himself to see himself in the mirror. He blinks and suddenly his father appears making Fred rub his eyes and sees that the team is in an ocean liner's room. He turns to his left to see a wall. He turns back to his right and sees Ember on the floor, Leia and May in the other two beds.

Fred gets up and puts his jacket on. He quietly opens the door and leaves the room. However, after he leaves, Ember gets up and follows him. Fred walks up to one of the walkways of the ship and hunches over the railing and looks down into the ocean. Suddenly, a slap on his back alerts Fred and he turns around to see Ember standing next to him.

Ember: You doing ok?

Fred: Yeah. Why? Is everything ok?

Ember: You and I both know the answer to that.

Fred: Yeah.

Ember: Hard to believe, when we want to become huntsmen... I mean, you wanted to avenge your parents while I just wanted to stick up for my people.

Fred: We still want to. Well at least I do.

Ember: Another nightmare?

Fred: Yeah.

Ember: Look. Mom and Dad keep telling you this. Your not your father. Break out of that control and just, live. Find your own motivations. Find your own reasoning.

Fred: Easier said then done. (Mumbles) At least you still have a Mom and Dad.

Ember: Don't give me that.

Fred: C'mon Ember. Look at me. I'm emotionally unprepared to lead, I'm hot headed, stubborn, anti-social. I can barely communicate with anyone unless they make the first move. And I know you three will never agree to this but Ozpin made a mistake in making me leader. I was just fortunate enough that I could somehow accept you three and you me.

Ember: So. You got some short comings sure. Everyone does. But, that in no way makes you an 'unworthy' leader. Quit the opposite.

Fred: Huh?

Ember: You-you have no IDEA how proud Mom and Dad are of you. You're strong, tough, determined, intelligent. You're a strategist, completetionist and you care. You care about every little dang life. Fall of Beacon. We could have joined in the defense, but you saw innocent lives as the higher priority. You and Leia could have just ran while in Amity, but you lead students out and Leia followed suit. You lead, I don't. I'm just a Faunus... a Faunus trying to make a species of half terrorist into a species of respect and peace.

Fred: Well, you're doing a pretty good job at it.

Ember: Thanks, I guess.

Fred: Don't sell yourself short. You're my moral center, you know that? You are my muscle, my humor, my break in getting my butt kicked. My friend to pick me up. (He places a hand on Ember's shoulder.) Your my brother. And I love you for that.

Ember: Thanks, brother. Uh? What's that? (He points to a large vessel passing them with sails and a large flag at the top of the highest mast.)

Fred: Just another passing ship.

Suddenly, a cannon shot goes off and a cannon hits the ship right by the boys. Boats from the ship comes over and open fire at the boys. Ember and Fred take cover behind a door frame.

Ember: Another passing ship, huh?

Fred: Get the girls. I'll handle these guys.

Ember: Got it! (He runs off)

Fred leaves the doorframe and blocks two bullets from the pirates. As one boards the ship Fred runs up and kicks him off. He then flip-kicks another pirate in the head. After the pirate is down, Fred runs off.   
_________________________________________________________

Leia and May leave the room with their weapons as Ember runs up to them.

Ember: Oh, you-uh you heard this. (Another cannon shot goes off.)

Leia: Yeah we heard.

The Captain and two civilians run up to the group.

Captain: Huntsmen! If you can hold can hold off the pirates, we can fire off the rounds we need.

Civilian 1: Please! For my wife.

Civilian 2: And our child.

Ember: No problem.

May: Hey, where's Fred?

Ember: Work, where else.   
_________________________________________________________

Back to Fred, he blocks the strike of a pirate with the Scorch blades and punches him in the jaw, knocking him out. He then kicks another in the stomach and then in the nose, another knock out. As Fred walks through the ship, two figures, one male the other female, appear by other pirates.

Pirate Cpatain: Circle around, get to the supplies.

Fred: There are none.

Pirate Captain: Excuse me?

Fred: This is a passenger ship meant for a single day voyage. No surplus.

Pirate Captain: Find the crew, hostage.

The female figure begins to walk away, leading the rest of the pirates. She stops and leans into the captain's ear.

Quartermaster: Stay safe.

Pirate Captain: I will. Go!

The female runs off as the Captain stares Fred down, his face hidden by a bandana.

Pirate Captain: I must admire your persistence, huntsman. You've come a long way.

Fred: Well, I try hard.

Pirate Captain: Clearly. But persistence cannot take you everywhere. (He draws his blade.)

Fred: Believe me, I know. (He activates the Scorch Blades.)

The two stare at one another and Fred runs forward and flip lunges into the captain. He blocks and swings at Fred who blocks with his boot. Fred pushes the Captain away, making him stumble as Fred goes for another kick.   
_________________________________________________________

Leia, May and Ember shoot at four of the pirates and knock them all out. Leia shields herself from an incoming attack with her semblance. Ember comes up and punches the pirate off her. May blocks four pirate strikes at once and fires her sniper and uses the force to cut through all the blades.

The pirates then retreat as May gives chase. May chases them back to what appears to be a large boarding ramp as the pirate ship is now next to the ocean liner. Ember and Leia finally catch up.

May: C'mon. Let's cut 'em off.

May runs across the beam as the female quartermaster runs up and slashes Ember as he turns around and knocks him onto the ship. Leia blocks with her shields and swings at the female pirate. Though the pirate dodges, she hits a yellow shield projected by Leia as the latter whacks her several times.

The female pirate then grabs Leia's wrist and throws her into the ship. She walks on the ship and orders a retreat with a few hand motions. _________________________________________________________

Fred blocks another strike from the captain who roundhouse kicks Fred back. Fred flips in the air and runs back to the captain. The captain throws a punch but his blocked by Fred. The captain then kicks towards Fred's shin but misses as Fred wraps his leg around the captain's and trips him.

Fred rolls over the captain who hand-springs up and pulls out his sword and slashes at Fred again. Fred blocks the attack with his boot while in his handstand. The captain then kicks Fred in the back but he again flips and and turns to see the captain walking back to his ship. Fred scans the ship and sees his team on the ship, sailing away.

Fred: Guys!

Fred runs after the ship and leaps on. The captain then throws Fred towards his team. The team enter a circle to defend against the pirates as the captain and quartermaster enter the circle surrounding them.

Leia: Good morning, Boss.

Fred: Hey guys how you doing?

May: Just fine.

The captain and quartermaster approach the team.

Pirate Captain: Now then. As for you four, I guess (The quartermaster has a questioning look on her face, staring at May as she sheaths her sword and slowly walks towards her.) we... could... kill- April? April, what are you doing? (April still continues walking towards May.)

May: Uuhhh? (April caresses her face.)

April reaches down and pulls out a read amulet from May's belt.

April: Your name, what is it?

May: What do you-

April: What is your name?

May: M-May.

April: Last?

May: Fumi?

April gasps, on the verge of tears.

Pirate Captain: What?!

April: May?

May: I-um?

Pirate Captain: No. That's not-we saw her get taken.

April: March, (she takes the amulet.) Look!

March looks on and sees the amulet.

March: But- that I mean-

April: Where did you get this?

May: According to my adoptive father it was on me when he found me.

April: Who was that?

May: Shadow Ombre.

March drops his sword as both them gasps. The crew looks onward, mouths ajar and shock.

April: (Crying) May?

May: Should I-should I know you?

April: You were only a babe, but a mother never forgets.

May gasps as does her team as they look on.

May: (Verge of tears.) M-Mom?

April: (Nodding) Yeah. That's us.

May: (She looks to March) D-Dad? (March is still in disbelief.) Mom, Dad! Mom, Dad! (April embraces her as May embraces her again.)

March walks up to the two and sees the amulet.

March: It-it is.

May: Dad?

March: Oh, my little kitten, your safe! (He embraces the girls) Lune, turn the ship around. Take us home.

Lune Wukong: Aye aye sir.

Lune walks away as the three Fumis reunite as Team FLME watches in joy.  
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to a glass being placed on a table by Ember Ignis. Ember is sitting next to Leia on his right and May on his left with her mother sitting next to May.

May: Thank you, Mom? I'm sorry, getting use to the whole, having parents thing.

April: It's alright sweetie. We're gonna have to get used to the whole, parenting thing as well.

March walks into the room from the upper deck.

March: Sorry. Filling in the crew on, (he turns to May) recent events. (He walks over to May and softly caresses her face.) Just as beautiful as your mother. (He kisses her forehead.) Welcome home, sweetheart.

May: Thank you.

March stands back up to the center of the room. He turns his head and looks at Fred.

March: March Fumi (He walks over to him) Governor of Fumi Cove and Captain of the Bluejay.

Fred shakes his hand

Fred: Frederic Scorch, leader of Team FLME.

March: So, this is your leader, huh? He can put up a fight. (He walks back to his family but turns around.) You said your name is Scorch. (Fred nods.) You know an Abraham Scorch?

FLME gains a surprised look.

Fred: You knew my father.

March: Knew? Oh lad I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Fred: No no it's fine. It's just, how?

March: The day I met Abraham Scorch and his allies was the day we lost you. (Flashes to his story) You were a few months old, your mother and I decided to raise you within the walls of the kingdom to protect you until you were ready to face Menagerie. But, one of my spies alerted me to an incoming attack by Shadow Ombre.

(As the above is spoken, it shows a younger March and April holding a baby May. The image then turns to an image of a younger Shadow Ombre.)

At the time, I was a member of the White Fang, Second-in-command in fact, so I alerted them and asked for assistance. My request was granted and I was joined by Sienna Kahn, myself and our high leader, Ghira Belladonna, a trusted friend. But I knew it wasn't enough so I hired a team of huntsmen led by Abraham Scorch. While Ghira, myself, Abraham and his teammate Mason held the beach, Sienna and the girls held the inner city.

(As the above is spoken an image of a figure in black stands in the far back left. Then an image of a younger March standing in the middle right. Finally a younger Ghira Belladonna appears in the middle. Then, Team AMER is viewed on screen.)

When the attack came, it was the usually shtick. They attacked, we defended. Everything was normal until he arrived. Shadow emerged from one of his ships and was able to take on our entire army down. I was first to attack but don't remember as I was quickly beaten.

(As the above is spoken, March, Abraham, Mason and Ghira are seen fighting Ombre soldiers until Shadow arrives and punches March into a wall.)

April: He kept coming, he never stopped. He was able to beat the huntresses and Sienna back and came for me. I defended you, May, for as long as I could, but it wasn't enough. He took you.

(As the above is spoken, April slashes at Ombre after setting May in a basket. She goes for another swing but is blocked and punched by Shadow.)

March: As I came through, I saw you, but there was nothing I could do. (Story ends.)

(As the above is spoken, March gets up and rans at Ombre who pulls a gun to the baby May's head.)

March: I'm so sorry, sweetheart. We feared the worse, that is why we didn't look for you. Had we known? Well, you wouldn't be a huntress and we wouldn't be having this conversation.

May: He, always said, you abandoned me?

April: No, no sweetie. Your father and I wanted to protect you, we just, feared the worst and-

May: Mom, its fine. Besides, I made some pretty good friends and formed my own family. (She gestures to her team.) (To Fred) Right, Big Brother? Fred?

They all turn to him as Fred leaves the room.

Leia: Where are you going?

Fred: Fresh air. (He leaves)

Ember: I got him. (Ember gets up and leaves.)

March: Is he?

Leia: Parental issues.

The sound of the door closes is heard

Scene cuts to black.


	4. Homeward Bound

The opening ends to Fred walking up to the port side of the ship and hunching over the railing, overlooking the ocean. Ember joins him.

Fred: Ember-

Ember: Before you say anything, I know you're 'okay'. But answer me this: Why is it whenever your parents are brought up you have to freak out?

Fred: I don't 'freak out'!

Ember: Whatever you want to call it, but you do. So why?

Fred: That's not-

Ember: Why?!

Fred: You know why!

Ember: Remind me.

Fred: (Grunts) Fine. I'm tired of living in a world where I live in the shadow of one of the greatest huntsmen in Remnant's history all because of your own actions.

Ember: Everyone has that-

Fred: No, you guys don't. You got your Mom and Dad still alive and well. Leia's, well according to her, don't care about her or what she does as long as it benefits their company. And May just met hers and they are already head over heals for one another. But me, I, I just have two dead parents and a brother that sneaks around and is only in one spot for like 10-15 minutes before going on a mission. And well, when your father is the great Abraham Scorch-

Ember: Fred!

Fred: Defender of the Weak, Protector of the Town, a town that renames itself for that man and give him and island as a grave just to rub it in. Just to show how useless I really am.

Ember: Oh come on man, your far from-(Door opens behind them. March, April, Leia and May all walk out.)

Leia: Yo! We doing ok?

Ember and Fred look at one another.

Fred: Yeah we're good.

March: Good. Because we're coming up on our destination.

Ember: Already?

March: Yep. Look for yourselves.

Fred walks to the main deck and leaps up the tallest mast and jumps up to the Crow's Nest at the top of the ship. As he peers forward, a large coastal town appears in view. March joins Fred in the Crow's Nest.

March: There she is...welcome to the Cove!

Down back on the deck, the remaining members of the group stand and view the cove.

May: It's...beautiful.

April: Welcome to Fumi Cove, May. Welcome home.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to the ship, the Bluejay, docking at Fumi Cove's main port. Dozens of sailors and Faunus civilians and some children are around or within the port. Team FLME leaves the ship with March and April as several crew members begin under loading cargo. Some civilians appear to be forming lines behind the crates. March walks over to crate and picks up an apple.

March: C'mon. Get your food here.

March and the Bluejay crew begin to hand out the stolen goods as April walks over to a few children and gives them their own food.

May: What-What happened?

April: Over time, Fumi Cove was somewhat... cut off from the rest of Menagerie due to wildlife and terrain. Food and lien became scarce, so your father and I turned to piracy to benefit the cove. However, in recent months, food shortages have lessen and we appear to be back on a stable lively hood. Especially since the White Fang's plans to build new roadways and better ship transports to other parts of the island.

Leia: We know. That's why we were coming to Menagerie in the first place.

May: We're looking for a lieutenant under the command of Roz Quarzo.

April: Uh, Roz Quarzo? Roz Quarzo? Doesn't ring a bell. But if a lieutenant was hiding out here then we will find them.

May: No offensive, but could you?

April: Well, the White Fang have been out of contact with us for a while. Mainly focusing on Kuo Kuana more. However, if we were to ask leadership, then I guess we could find something.

Leia: Great.

April: Well, we'll have to deal with March and his opinions of the Fang.

March hears this and walks to the girls.

May: What do you mean?

March: I don't particular like the current leader. That and they don't really like me all to much. (He quickly kisses April's cheek.)

April: March!

He chuckles and walks on. April stops looking at her husband and looks over to see Ember had a an apple to a little baby girl Faunus. He quickly pecks her on the forehead and sends her off, smiling. Ember turns to look at May and gives her a soft smile. May returns his smile.

April: (Leans down to May and Whispers) Soooo, I like him.

May: Mom! (Her cat ears fold down)

April: What? (Chuckles) Hey, your my daughter. I might as well treat you like this.

May: (Looks up to her mother.) Good. (She wraps her arms around her mother, he head just up to her mother's human ear.)

Across the port, Ember Ignis and Frederic Scorch are assisting the crew in handing out food.

Lune: (To Ember) So, huntsmen?

Ember: In training but yeah.

Lune: Uh. My nephew is trying to do the same thing.

Ember: Really?

Lune: Yeah, leader of team in Haven. Name's Sun.

Ember: Well we are on our way to Haven, we'll say hi to him for you.

Lune: Well thanks lad.

Behind them, Fred is sitting on a rock, head held low in sadness, still thinking. Suddenly, three Faunus children walk up to him. Fred looks up and sees them. They smile, making Fred smile. He reaches into a crate and pulls out a few pieces of food and gives it to them. 

The children accept and run back to their parents. The kids point to Fred. The parents look to see Fred and smile and wave to him. Fred waves back and the five run along. Ember walks over to Fred.

Ember: See, (Fred looks up) compassionate.

Fred: Isn't that everyone on our team?

Ember: Trying to lift your spirits.

March walks by the two.

March: Boys, c'mon. We got places to be.

Fred and Ember get up and follow March. The three eventually met with April, May and Leia.

Fred: So, where are we going?

March: Local power conduit. (He turns to the group) I know I have no right to ask this of you, but we need some help. Just need some to help hook up the darn thing in order to get some things up and online.

May: Can we?

Fred: I don't see why not.

Leia: I would actually like to check out this tech you got.

March: Sure thing.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to FLME, March, April and Lune entering a large building. Inside the building is are four large generators and outlets. It has the interior of a power plant but contained and lessened in space.

March: We got this stuff a couple years back. Its help us for those years but ever since a couple months ago, it seems to have broken down. (Leia walks to a conduit) Lune has been repairing it for those months with his own team, but nothing. We-

Leia: Found your problem.

March: E-excuse me?

Leia: You've got it hooked up wrong. Not to mention, the hodgepodge of pieces you got in this to complete it. So, we place this here and move that there, and, bada bing. Someone, light 'er up!

Lune walks over and pulls a leaver and the generates start up.

Lune: Amazing.

Leia: Well what do you want from me, I love tinkering, that and also I'm the daughter of a weapons manufacturer.

Fred: Nice work, Leia.

Leia: I try. (She walks back to the rest of the group.)

The generators start up and some lighting splits out from the generator. Fred looks on and from the lighting he sees a quick flash of Violet Eclairage and turns around and sees his father standing before him.

Abraham: Why, Frederic? Why do you run?

Fred gasps and runs off to a small double door at the side of the building.

Leia: Fred?!

Fred does stop and goes through the doors.

March: Where is he-

Fumi Solider 1: Sir?! Reports coming in!

March: And?!

Fumi Soldier 1: General Ombre is here!

March: What?!

Ember: May, get Fred. Leia on me.

May: Got it. (She runs after Fred.)

Ember: What would be the best point of defense?

March: April, get up to Fort Jun. Command the troops up there. Lune, take the Bluejay and give use naval cover.

Lune: Yes sir.

March: The beach would be a good landing site.

Ember: Alright. Let's go. (He runs off)   
_________________________________________________________

Shadow Ombre is standing within the bridge of a large, black naval vessel. Beside him is a helmsmen and Lavender Kristal.

Lavender: Well?

Shadow: Begin the attack. No survivors. (He smirks)

Scene cuts to black.


	5. Of Monsters and Men

The opening ends to cannon shots being fired and Ember and Leia running through the beach. They stop at the shore line as they peer out to the ocean. Ember squints to look towards the fleet of eight large ships coming towards them.

Leia: Look!

Ember looks to see individual smaller ships coming to the coast.

Ember: Land assault?

March joins the two.

March: The generators!

Leia: I'm willing to believe that if one those goes, a lot of the power of the settlement goes with it!

Ember: Alright, alright. (Whispering) What would Fred do? What would Fred do? What would Fred do?! (Out loud) Shields! (To Leia) How many shields can you generate?

Leia: Five at the most.

Ember: Ok, generate some to cover us and- (Cannon shots are fired and land in both the water and beach. April is seen commanding cannon shoots. As one fires, a sword slash cuts it in half and lands on the beach.)

Lavender: Kill 'em all!

Ombre soldiers swarm the beach as cove defenders open fire. Ember opens fire and slashes at Ombre soldiers and cuts them off, knocking them out. He hand-springs back and leaps into the air a kicks one in the head. Lavender walks through the beach and sees March and Ember fighting off the soldiers.

Ombre Soldier 1: Ma'am we are making stunning-argh! (He is shot away. Lavender turns to see Leia standing before her.)

Lavender: Well, well. Ms. Leia Burns. Good to see you again.

Leia: Oh shut it!

Leia converts her rifle to clubs and leaps for Lavender.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred is sitting in an underground bathroom. He stands up and looks in the mirror.

Fred: I am not Abraham Scorch! (He hunches over) I am not Abraham Scorch! I am not Abraham Scorch! (He looks up to see his father in the mirror.) Ah! (He stumbles and falls back.)

Abraham: Come now Frederic. You are me! And you know it!

Fred: Shut up! (He stands up and stares.) You are NOT my father.

Abraham: Oh but I am. And we both know your failures. The fire, the ash, the shame you feel waking up-

Fred: Shut up!

Abraham: Your motivation. Avenging your mother and I through-

Fred: (Screaming) Shut up!

Fred punches the glass of the mirror, breaking it. He stumbles back and slides down against the wall.

Fred: (Whispering, getting quieter with each word.) Shut up, shut up, shut up.

Fred sits down only for cannon shots to be heard and shakes the building. The doorknob shakes and rattles and the door opens up to reveal May standing in the doorway.

May: Fred?! (She looks and sees him and kneels down next to him.) Hey, Fred, you doing alright?

Fred: (Whispering) I did it. I killed them. (Ground shakes again.)

May: Fred, look. I know your ghosts and their stories, but we need to go. (Ground shakes.) Fred, please! We need you. Fred! Please! I know you have your ghosts but right now, my people are facing their's and we need help. Your the only one I trust to get that help.

Fred removes the hug he has himself in and looks at May. He whips tears out of his eyes and nods.

Fred: We need to move, now!

Fred gets up and runs out as May follows suit.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to the beach as March parries a Ombre soldier and stabs them and spun around into a roundhouse kick to the head. The soldier flies to Ember who suplexs the soldier and kicks them into another one. Ember then shoots the soldiers away.

Ember: We're doing pretty good.

March: Don't have that mentality when fighting Ombre.

March and Ember flip kicks into two more soldiers and knocks them out. Ember slashes at another solider, March runs up and slams his sword to another soldier, protecting Ember. Ember kicks a soldier behind them and elbows him in the head.

Lavender slashes at Leia who bends backward to evade. Leia moves away again to evade a swing kick from Lavender. Leia slashes her clubs down to Lavender's swords. Lavender pushes Leia back, spins her blade behind her back and slashes again at Leia's clubs.

Lavender: Impressive. You are improving.

Leia: I try! (She pushes Lavender back again.)

Lavender back hand-springs away and blocks another strike from Leia. Lavender moves her blade to behind Leia's clubs and in front of her face. Lavender spins behind Leia and elbows her in the back of the head. Leia stumbles back and spins around as Lavender kicks her in the face.

Lavender: But not enough.

Leia generates a shield under Lavender and move it like a catapult, making Lavender fly back.

Out at the coast, a single ship lands and a man leaves. He slowly walks up the beach as more Ombre soldiers run around him. March and Ember kick away two more soldiers.

Shadow: March Fumi!

The two turn towards the sound as all soldiers on the beach stop to look. Shadow Ombre walks onto the beach as the two old commanders stare at one another.

Shadow: We have some unfinished business to attend to.

March: Indeed we do, General!

Both form fist and the fighting continues. March and Shadow draw swords and run at one another. March and Shadow swing at one another and their swords clash. March throws a punch and Shadow evades and March elbows him in the face. 

March spins around for another strike. Shadow blocks the attack and back flips away from March. March runs up and attack and slashes at Shadow who blocks again and then punches March in the stomach and roundhouse kicks March to the ground.

Shadow: Just so you are aware, I considered killing May but I thought it will be more fun to torture her.

March hand-springs away and blocks another strike and pushes Shadow away. March goes in again but Shadow grabs him and pulls away his arm and goes in for a punch in the stomach. March then punches Shadow with his left and the two back away.

Away from the beach, May and Fred are running along a seawall and kick and slashes away soldiers. The two run to the wall and see March and Shadow dueling. May looks over to see April leaps off a rock and runs towards the two. Fred sees this too and is about to jump off the wall to join in the fight, May grabs her, stopping Fred.

May: This is a Fumi fight.

Fred nods and May takes off and runs towards the trio fighting.

Fred: That's my little sister. (He runs off)

Shadow knocks away both March and April. As he turns around, he is punched in the face by seemingly nothing. Shadow looks around and is kicked and then punched again and stumbles back to the ground. He goes up on one leg and has the realization.

Shadow: May.

He turns around and sees May become visible again and launches Shadow into the air with her sword. Shadow lands and chases after May while being parallel with May. May fires off rounds with her sniper rifle and Shadow leaps forward and spins around and deflects her bullets. The two converge to one another and clash, as they both swing at one another and block each other's strike and swing. May stabs her blade into the ground and swings on it and to kick Shadow away.

March then leaps into battle attacking from the rear while May takes the front. Shadow unsheathes his second sword and blocks both attacks. Shadow bows, still blocking the attacks as he side flips away and blocks their attacks again. He spins around and knocks away March and blocks May's next attack. April comes in and takes her husband's place and lungs at Shadow.

Shadow blocks and spins, sending them bow flying off. March runs up and slashes but Shadow blocks with both blades. May runs up behind Shadow and strikes but Shadow blocks again. April charges and Shadow leaps up and kicks March in the face and flips and kicks April away.

May and Shadow clash again and May leaps back and fires at Shadow. Shadow blocks all strikes but stakes a hit from April, sending him back some. Shadow regains his bearings and spins to launch March back to his right. Shadow blocks April's attack and shoves her off. As Shadow walks forward a bit, he is punched by Ember who used his semblance to knock Shadow back.

As Shadow stands back up, Ember punches him a few times in the face and uses his chest to launch back to May, making Shadow fly backwards. Ember and May stand next to one another and look at one another and nod. 

The two run forward to Shadow and leap into the air. Ember grabs May's hand and throws her to Shadow and May slashes Shadow back so far and through the sand. Ember and May move next to one another again. May gestures to Shadow and Ember cracks his knuckles and runs at Shadow.

Shadow: Alright. No more holding back.

Shadow stands up and tightens his tie. He turns around to Ember who is readying a punch. Shadow punches Ember's incoming fist. Ember gains a surprised look and Shadow and uppercuts him. Shadow leaps up and slams Ember into the ground, he then punches the ground and rips some sandstone up in a large pillar. April comes in but is hit away by Shadow's pillar. He throws the pillar at May as March lunges towards him.

Shadow grabs March and suplexs him and kicks him towards a wall. May goes for a strike with her sword but Shadow catches it and punches May in the stomach. Ember comes back with a punch but is stopped by Shadow who slams Ember into the ground. Shadow then stomps on Ember, breaking his aura. Shadow then draws his sword.

Shadow: Well. Let this mark the final time I ever underestimate you... Children!

Shadow raises his sword to stab Ember. Ember, instead of fighting back, closes his eyes, accepting his fate. Fred, who is away from the group kicking Lavender away as Leia fires at her as the bounty hunter takes cover, he turns to see Ember about to die.

Fred: Ember!

Before Shadow kills Ember, a beam of fire hits Shadow off Ember. Shadow gets up to see Fred in a body of armor on fire. Fred fires a beam of fire at Shadow, knocking him all the way to his flagship and breaking through one of the decks.

Ombre Soldier 2: Sir?

Shadow stumbles up.

Shadow: Full retreat. We have lost.

Ombre Soldier 1: Yes sir.

Back at the beach, the fire armor walks forward, burning the earth with his steps. He makes a movement with his hands and waves of fire is unleashed, and destroys an entire ship of Ombre's fleet. He does so again and destroys another ship. Ember gets up and sees Fred's movements.

Ember: Fred?

Lavender gets off her earpiece.

Lavender: C'mon. We are leaving!

Lavender and the remaining Ombre soldiers retreat. Fred moves his hands into two fist and punches upward. Lava from undersea volcanoes erupts and destroys several landing vessels.

Back on Ombre flagship. Shadow and two soldiers ware walking up to the bridge.

Ombre Soldier 2: Sir. We had them on the fence and-

Shadow: Are you questioning me?

Ombre Soldier 2: (Sighs) With respect sir, I am and I believe we-

The soldier's body falls to the ground as others look on to see a slit neck created by Shadow himself.

Shadow: Any further objections? (No answer) Good. (To helmsmen) Get us out of here.

The fleet begins to turn around as the fire armor Fred continues to create waves of fire and throwing fire balls at the fleet. Two more fleet ships are hit by Fred as dozens more landing parties are also hit. Lavender reaches the flagship and makes it to the bridge. The fleet then moves out of range.

Fumi Soldier 2: We did it!

Crowds and thunderous applause is heard throughout the beach. Fred reverts to his normal clothing as his team walks up to him.

Ember: Fred?

Fred turns around to his team and then faints.  
_________________________________________________________

In Salem's Domain, Shadow enters the council chamber while Onyx and Roz are sparring. Roz flips though the air and strikes but is blocked by Onyx's sword, The Judge. She goes for a jab near Onyx's face who blocks the attack and swings, skidding the ground and causing rocks to fly into the air and hit Roz. Before Onyx strikes again, Roz forms a shield and blocks the attack and slashes along his chest.

Onyx stumbles back and looks at Roz.

Onyx: Excellent, Miss Quarzo.

Onyx turns to see Shadow who bows before him.

Onyx: General? Was the attack successful?

Shadow: My Lord, the, the Guardian was there.

Onyx: What?

Shadow: Along with the rest of his team. We would have killed them all.

Onyx: And you didn't because?

Shadow: Master, he has unlocked the armor. My Lord, forgive me for I have failed-

Onyx: Silence! General, go assist Dr. Volt. Use your first hand experience to complete his research. That is my word.

Shadow: And it shall be done.

Shadow gets up and walks out of the council chamber.

Onyx: General! (Shadow turns back to Onyx) It is president that you give Lavenza all possible accounts of the Guardian's current state. Or I will have HER head.

Shadow eyes widen in response, clearly off. He glares back at Onyx and nods.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred wakes up and looks around as he is in an unfamiliar place, he is panting until a hand grabs his shoulder. Fred looks up to see Ember.

Ember: You ok?

Fred: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where are we?

Ember: The Bluejay, Captain's cabin.

Fred: Oh. Why?

Ember: March gave us a ride back to Anima. It was a way of thanks, especially after what you did. 

Fred: Wait? What did I do?

Ember: Uh? Destroyed have of Ombre's fleet. Saved my life. Thanks for that by the way.

Fred: I don't-

The door opens to Leia, May, March and April.

Leia and May: Fred!

The girls run over and embrace Fred. March and April walk over.

March: You doing alright, lad?

Fred: Yeah.

March: Good. (Lune comes into the room) Lune?

Lune: Sir, we have entered the dock.

March: Time to go.   
_________________________________________________________

Team FLME walk off the docking ramp and onto the dock. As May is walking off, March tabs her shoulder. She turns around.

May: Yeah Dad?

March: Uh, yeah. Well-your mother and I have been wondering-

April: Now that your back, and not in school-

March: If you would come back with us, to Menagerie? Pick up where we left off.

May: I-I mean-(She turns to her team) guys?

Fred: Hey. I told you, you make your own choices, not us.

Leia: But if I was throwing my two-cents in, I say go.

May: But, Leia-

Leia: This is your chance to by happy, so go for it. We can mange.

May looks to Ember whom seems the most visibly heartbroken.

May: Ember?

Ember: Go. Like she said we can mange. (He smiles) Now get going.

May turns back to her parents who have smiles on there faces.

March: (Extends his hand to her) Well?

May places a hand on her hip and looks to her team one last time to see smiles on all their faces. She turns back to her parents and places a hand onto her father's palm, but instead of grabbing it, she places the amulet she had into his palm and closes it, much to everyone's surprise.

May: Just a little something to remember me by. (She walks to the dock.)

March: (Verge of tears) Ok. (He embraces May before she walks off the ramp.) I love you.

May: I love you too.

April embraces May as well.

April: Stay safe, ok, sweetheart.

May: Ok.

The Bluejay begins to pull out and May joins her team.

Ember: May?

Leia: Your family?!

May: Well, I'm with my family.

They all look to Fred who smiles and places his hand on her shoulder.

Fred: Alright.

May: Now come on. (She walks onward and towards the mountains.) That mountain isn't gonna climb itself.

Fred: You heard her. Let's go.

Pan up to sunset and fade to black.


	6. Shady Business

The opening ends to FLME climbing up a mountain and going along a mountain pathway.

Leia: Tell me again, where are we going?

Fred: Furno Village.

May: You know it?

Ember: Yeah we use to travel there all the time. Nice place. A small village up in the Southern Sol Mountains, just on the boarder of Mistral. Our family used take trips up here all the time. Got a good friend up there too.

May: I'm surprised that the village wasn't destroyed yet.

Fred: Well, the main engineer of the village made automated turrets to defend the town. The village also established sniper post and defenders to protect the town.

Leia: Uh guys? (She points to smoke)

Ember: Uh no!

Ember and Fred run forward up the path to see the village destroyed. They slowly walk in and look around at the carnage.

Fred: Look around, see if they're survivors.

The four spread out and look around for survivors. Ember kicks open a door and is shocked, closes his eyes and looks away, he then runs off. Leia walks through the town and sees a hand moving.

Leia: Guys!

Leia and the rest of the team runs up to the hand and remove the rubble to see a girl with blue hair.

Ember: Azula?

Leia: Who?

Fred: Old friend, doesn't matter. Azula? Azula can you hear me?

Azula: (Eyes fluttered open.) F-Fred? (Looks him up and down.) You got taller.

Fred: (chuckles) Yeah. Yeah I did. (To Leia) Look around, find wounds. (To Ember) Ember, try to find medical supplies.

Leia: (Pulls out a bio-foam from her backpack) Here.

Fred: (To Azula) Now, this is gonna hurt a bit.

Leia goes to her most noticeable wound and places the mouth of the container on the wound and strays the bio-foam on the wound. Azula screams in pain as the bio-foam is applied. She grips Fred's hand as the bio-foam is applied to her wounds.

Fred: Azula?

Azula: Yeah. I'm ok.

Fred: Alright. (To Ember and May) We'll set up camp here tonight. Can you two watch her.

Azula: Laven-Lavenza.

Ember: What?

Azula: Lavenza Volt. He led the attack with someone else and-a-a army with Grimm.

Ember: Volt?

Leia: You know him?

Ember: He was the town's engineer. Why would he-

Fred: Doesn't matter. Just stay by her till the campsite is ready.  
_________________________________________________________

In Shade Academy, Eadwulf Fenrir is holding a cinderblock as Violet Eclairage kicks it, breaking it in a single hit.

Violet: Again.

Eadwulf picks up another cinderblock and readies it. Violet kicks it and breaks it again in another kick. Behind them Ing Pugno and Llew Glas enters the room.

Ing: Violet, can you slow down? Your starting to freak me out.

Llew: Agreed. There is never a moments rest with you never since you awoke a month ago.

Violet breaks another cinderblock.

Llew: That and aura is about to break.

Violet: Don't care, run it again.

Eadwulf: Violet?

Violet: Again, Eadwulf!

Eadwulf: Alright. (He picks up another cinderblock)

Violet kicks it, but instead of shattering, she screams in pain. Eadwulf and Ing run up to her and carry her over to a stool.

Llew: I warned you.

Violet: Very funny, Lionheart.

Eadwulf begins to bandage her foot. He also feels around the area in which she kicked.

Eadwulf: Doesn't feel like you broke it, thank goodness. Just slow down.

Ing: Yeah Vi.

Violet: Look, I failed ok. That means, we all failed.

Llew: There was no failure from any of us.

Violet: There was from me.

Ing: Oh come on. All because you slipped into a coma for 6 months doesn't mean you failed.

Violet: Whatever. Eadwulf, you done?

Eadwulf: Yep.

Violet stands up and begins to limp away out of the room.

Violet: I'll be in the dorm.

Ing: Guys, she's scaring me.

Eadwulf: I know.

Llew: She is pushing herself to far. All because of her slipping into a coma while assisting Mr. Scorch.

Ing: Where do you think they are now?

Eadwulf: Hopefully safe.   
_________________________________________________________

Ember lands on a small ledge of a mountain side. Next is May then Leia. As the girls keep walking Ember stays and picks up the weakened Azula from Fred's arms and carries her bridal style.

Azula: Hey Foxy.

Ember: Hey, Blue Beans.

Fred joins them on the ledge and the team keeps walking down the mountain. Ember then looks over the size of the cliff.

Ember: We got about a few hours till we reach Sol.

May: So, tell me again: What is Sol exactly? You two keep going on about it.

Fred: Sol is Mistral's second largest city. It is also the Kingdom's main producers of Dust outside the SDC. This right here (He points and stomps on the mountain.) Largest Dust mine in the Kingdom.

Ember: Not to mention a majority of the city is built within the mountain. And moats were dug to protect the rest of the outdoor city.

Leia: Thought of everything, didn't they?

Fred: Yeah. We'll get there, get her in the hospital and stay night at one of the local inns.

Leia: Cool.

May: You know, I expected us to see more Grimm, especially with that turret system down.

Ember: Well, nature barriers.

Leia: Or just plan luck. But hey who cares. To Sol!

Fred, Ember and May: To Sol!

Azula: (Weakly) To Sol!

A Beowolf stomps into view and growls at the four kids. Just as it is about to leap, it is stabbed through by Isaac Scorch.

Isaac: (Scoffs) Luck.  
_________________________________________________________

Azula is lying in a hospital bed, breathing apparatus attached and IV hooked up to her. Fred is looking over her, hunched over appearing in pain. Leia comes up next to him and places a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Leia: Hey. She's gonna be ok. Docs said she be out in a few months

Fred: It's not the medical issues I'm worry about. (Fred stands up strait and faces Leia.) She's 17. In those 'few months' she's gonna be 18. No orphanage is gonna take her. She'll be homeless and we can't do anything about it.

Leia: Well, we are going to have to mange. (Fred looks back to Azula) Look, I don't like it either, believe me. But we have our own objectives. And avenging the lives of hundreds is more than seeing one girl go homeless.

Fred: She just lost her entire village-

Leia: I know but still. (She begins to walk out.) C'mon, Ember and May have found the inn for us to stay.

Fred and Leia walk out of the hospital and are greeted by Ember and May. The four then walk away towards the inn. Standing on a roof, overlooking the team is Isaac, staying out of the team's viewpoint.

FLME is standing in the window silently discussing arrangements with the innkeeper. Pan back into a tavern and Isaac Scorch is sitting at a table, watching them discreetly. A waitress places a glass of alcohol on his table.

Isaac: Oh, I didn't order-

Waitress: Complements from the women upstairs. One pink eyes the other blue. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf.

Isaac turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible. Isaac turns back around.

Isaac: Thanks.

Waitress: (Winking) But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you.

Isaac: (Smirking) Well then, I guess this means (He reaches for her hand and kisses it.) I will have to pay you back later. (He winks)

Waitress: I look forward to it.

With a pleased smirk, Isaac watches the waitress as she walks away. After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn.

Isaac: Yeah.

He takes his glass and heads upstairs. When he reaches the second floor he looks over to a table with two women, one is Elsa Inverno and the other is a pink hooded woman. He walks over and sits down.

Isaac: Elsa. (He turns to the hooded figure.) Amethyst.

Amethyst removes her hood and looks directly at Isaac. Isaac holds up his drink.

Isaac: Thanks for the drink. (He takes a sip.) Though I don't prefer alcohol.

Amethyst: Can you tell your brother to stay away from my daughter.

Isaac: Hey, last time I check, Violet was the one making the advances, not Fred. Besides, kid got a good head on his shoulders so, yeah.

Elsa: Please can we talk about business.

Isaac: Of course.

Elsa: So?

Isaac: Well, he's growing I'll give you that. He's unlocked the armor.

Amethyst: Already?

Isaac: Well, Ember was almost killed and March's forces were almost overran.

Amethyst: I still do not like the fact we held March in the shadows like that about May.

Isaac: Well, do you want to keep Violet in the dark. Besides, they could always use the reinforcements.

Amethyst: Do NOT bring my daughter or her team into this!

Isaac: Well at least I acknowledge my brother exist.

Amethyst: Excu-

Elsa: Please.

Isaac: Right. So, there is a problem.

Elsa: That being?

Isaac: Fred did it in front of Ombre.

Amethyst: Did he die?

Isaac: No. Which means-

Elsa: He knows.

Isaac: And if the Lord knows-

Amethyst: Then his lieutenants and the Queen.

Isaac: Exactly. I'm willing to believe he already has an assassin on Fred.

Elsa: So, what do we do?

Isaac: Knowing how the assassin operates, I'll stay close to him. Elsa if you can, inform Ironwood of this. And Amethyst, keep scouting out there. We need some intel from Leo, and Glynda, fast. Got it?

The girls nod and Amethyst walks away.

Isaac: You know, she is making the advances?

Amethyst: Yes, which is what I'm afraid of.

Amethyst then uses her semblance and opens a portal and walks through it and disappears. There's the sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Isaac and Elsa turn to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Amethyst disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at the two.

Isaac: (Gesturing to their drinks.) Make these doubles.   
_________________________________________________________

In Team VILE's dorm in the middle of the night, the team all asleep with Violet on the far side, then Ing, next Llew and Eadwulf on the opposite side. Amethyst's portal opens in the room. She places an envelope on Violet's desk. She walks over to her daughter and softly kisses her forehead.

As Amethyst creates another portal, Violet groggily wakes up and sees her mother.

Violet: Mom?

Amethyst walks back to her daughter's side and knees down to her.

Amethyst: (Whispering) Ssshh. It's ok, sweetheart. Go back to bed. (Kisses her forehead again.) I love you, sweetheart.

Amethyst backs into the portal. Violet is now fully awake as is Ing and the rest of the team.

Ing: (Yawns) Violet?

Eadwulf: Geez, guys. It's like, 3 o'clock in the morning go back to bed.

Violet gets up and runs to her desk. Ing follows as does Llew.

Llew: Eadwulf, up.

Eadwulf: Argh! Fine.

Eadwulf gets up and joins his team at Violet's desk. Violet opens the letter and reads it.

Violet: It's a letter... detailing Team FLME's current location.

Ing: (Ecstatic) Awesome!

Eadwulf: Fox!

Llew: Where?

Violet: Some where in Mistral, and four tickets for an airship ride there. (Violet pulls out the rest of the letter. It reads "Only tickets you will get. Ship takes off at 11 tomorrow morning, make up your mind. Love you always, Mom.") So, anyone down for a road trip?

Ing: Yes!

Eadwulf: I'm in!

Llew: I'll have your back.

Violet tuns back to the map and tickets.

Violet: Mom, you rock!

Scene cuts to black.


	7. Hunters in the Dark

The openings ends to Team FLME walking down a path to the next town. Fred is holding a map while Leia stretching her arms.

Leia: So, what's on the agenda today?

Fred: Walking.

Leia: With a side offfff...

Ember: More walking.

Leia: Yeah, ok. Don't need to crush my optimism.

Ember: Don't worry about it. Besides, we're coming across one of the many offshoots of Sol in a few hours.

May: Offshoots?

Ember: Yeah Sol is a massive collection of cities and towns all throughout the Southern Sol Mountains.

Fred: There is the main city itself which we left two days ago, then there are the offshoots, small little towns and outpost all across the territory.

Leia: With a city that large you expect them to form their own kingdom.

Ember: Eh, people vote. They chose to stay allied with Mistral. (Leia runs ahead.)

May: What type of offshoot is it?

Ember: Residential. We hit that place for a day or so, rest up, kick back and then keep on moving.

Fred: Once we reach Amber Square, things should be smooth sailing.

May: Hey, what's that?

Leia jumps onto a slightly fallen post of a fence to get a closer look at a wall and building ahead.

Fred: That's... weird.

May: I though you said the offshoot isn't for another couple hours?

Ember: It should be?

Fred: Not on the map either.

Leia: Are those buildings... destroy?

Fred: We should search for survivors. (He rolls up the map and places it in his coat.)

The four run into the village as Leia and Ember leap onto the wall then destroyed tower. May runs in with Fred but also goes to another tower. Fred lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrowth underneath.

Fred: Anything?

Ember: Nothing up here.

Leia: Likewise. (Both Leia and Ember jump down.)

Fred: May?

May: Notta (jumps off the tower and walks through the village.)

Leia: It's almost like the town was abandoned.

May: Hey! Check this out.

The three teammates run forward to May. They all stop at a small pillar. May moves the ivy growing over it to the side to read what it says.

May: Sol, District 4.

Fred: District 4?

Ember: That doesn't make sense. District 4 is in the east not the west. Unless-

Fred: This is the original District 4.

Leia: Orignal?

Fred: District 4 was meant to be a major agricultural and residential center for Sol's and Mistral's elite. (Fred walks away from the group to a stone boarder.)

May: What happened?

Fred brushes off some dust to show three claw marks.

Fred: What always happens.

Ember: Grimm.

Fred: That and and a bandit tribe regularly attacked the town. Once last settlement lost connection to Sol, both the city and Mistral ordered District 4 to be moved from the west to the east to be closer to the city. C'mon. We should leave. There is nothing for us hear.

The four members of FLME walk away with Ember bringing up the rear. As he is walking, his ears perk and he turns around quickly to see nothing. May turns to see this.

May: Ember? (The team turns towards him.)

Fred: Ember you-

Ember puts out his hand to stop the other three, eyes closing as he focuses. Somewhere close by Damson Shade can be seen running. Ember draws his weapon. Fred, Leia and May immediately follow suit. Damson soon leaps high over the wall to engage them in combat.

He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Fred. Ember intervenes, Tooth and Fang clashing with Damson's knives. Ember attempts to both kick and shoot Damson, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Damson kicks Ember several feet away.

Fred runs up to confront Damson. He makes a stabbing motion with his right wrist blade but Damson grabs the arm forcing Fred to punch him off, this send Damson to do a kick, aiming for Fred's head. Fred evades but Damson gets a slash in on Fred causing him to yelp in pain as Damson follows up with a two footed kick.

May runs from behind and slashes at Damson, but the latter catches the blade and hangs on to it. May grunts at Damson who laughs and moves upward so he is doing an one arm hand stand on top of the sword. Leia comes up with her clubs ready but Damson just leaps from May's sword to her clubs and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Damson looks down at Team FLME.

Fred: We're not looking for a fight.

Ember: Got a name, crazy?

Damson leans forward and drops from the tower and does a front flip, and lands on his feet in front of them.

Damson: Why friends, my name is Damson. And what I am here for applies not to you (He points to Ember), nor you (He points to May.), and certainly not to a Burns (He points to Leia who scowls.) No, I only matter to you. (He points to Fred.)

Fred: Me?

Damson: (breaks down into laughter) You, you haven't the slightest clue? Oh how RIVETING this must be. (Continues laughing)

Fred: What do you want?!

Damson begins acting dramatically in response to his tone of voice.

Damson: (Gasps) The Guardian has a temper...oh I like that. Why young one, I'm here to take you to a place, hm, flowing with milk and honey as they say.

Leia: Well, what if he doesn't WANT to go with you?

He stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering.

Damson: Well, they said I could take you away permanently, so that is what I will have to do.

Ember walks in-between Damson and Fred, reading his knives.

Ember: We're NOT going to going to let you do that!

Damson turns around, hunching over and looking down in a depression, groaning. He looks back over to FLME and forms a large smile and opens his eyes quickly.

Damson: Good!

Damson moves fast to attack Ember from behind. Ember then counters the strike and places Damson on his knees before Damson jumps over the fox and kicks him away and then attacks Leia and May. After leaping over them, Damson attacks Fred yet again before his uses Wonderland to catapult himself onto a roof. From there, he runs along rooftops while avoiding fire from FLME and gets attacked by Ember, but throws him away. He then lands on the ground and also throws May into a building and charges Leia. 

Leia then uses her semblance to entrap Damson but he effortlessly breaks out, stabs Leia's rifles and uses them to launch himself into the air. Damson then threw two knives at Fred who dodged and landed on his blades, jumping over Fred. Damson turns around to meet Fred somersaulting to kick Damson away. Damson stabs the ground to stop the motion of moving backwards. Damson is then attacked by both Ember and Fred, pushing off the latter and attacking the former.

He kicks Fred away and leaps over Ember. While Ember slashes, he is blocked by Damson who makes stabbing motions with his knives to Ember's chest and kicks as well. Ember makes the same stabbing motion but Damson blocks from the inside and moves Ember's arms down as he scissors Ember around his neck and throws him off as May and Fred come back in for attacks.

Fred is stopped by Damson's knives while he drops another one behind him. As May attacks she is blocked by Damson's lemur tail holding the knife to block the attack.

Damson: He he. Surprise.

He pushes May back and spins around and catches his knife and leaps onto the roof of a building.

Ember: A Faunus?

Fred: What is this about? White Fang? Nolan Runderen?

Damson: (scoffs) Plastic soldiers and pawns. You really can't find good help these days now can you?

He leaps back into the fray and grabs Leia with his tail and throws her off. He jumps and kicks Fred away as well. Ember and May run up and attack together but are blocked as he leaps over them and wraps his tail around May's sword and throws her away too. As Ember strikes, Damson grabs his arms and head-butts him, knocking him out. He is then kicked away by Fred, forcing him away from the group.

Damson: (He looks up) Oohh. Now it's a party. We even as our own resident break dancer. (He laughs as he runs towards the now present fire tornado.)

Inside the tornado, Fred is doing a break dance maneuver to generate the tornado. Through a small opening, he sees Damson running towards him. Fred releases a few fireballs from the tornado at Damson who evades. 

Fred then does a hand-spring out of the tornado as Damson comes into range. Fred does a tornado kick down towards Damson, sending the fire at the Faunus. However, Damson leaps through the flames and grabs Fred and throws him. Damson lands on a roof and leaps back towards Fred.

Never letting his opponent hit the ground, Damson slashes Fred to keep in the air. He runs after the boy and does a two footed kick and sends Fred flying through a wall. Damson leaps over the building and grabs Fred's wrist and throws him into the stone ground before landing on his stomach, depleting his aura. 

Damson grabs him and throws him upward and roundhouse kicks Fred. While in the air, Damson throws a knife at Fred's left shoulder, stabbing him. Damson runs behind Fred and grabs his back and the knife blade and throws Fred into the ground again, forming a crater.

Damson then kneels down and as Fred is about to throw a punch, Damson stops him and punches him in the mouth forming some blood. He also removes the knife, forcing Fred to scream.

Damson: I was expecting a bit more from the Guardian of all people. But still, a kill is a kill.

Fred: (Struggling) You think, killing me will make a difference. (Damson gives a quizzical look) Others will come for the defense of Sol.

Damson: Sol? You think this is about Sol? No! And killing you will make all the difference. Like my uncle, I belong only to my Lord and Master. And that is why I do this.

Fred: Roz?

Damson: (Scoffs) Only in her wildest dreams. (He says getting closer to his face. After his sentence he backs away, laughing.) But still, he said I could use any means. And there is 22 feet of small intensities within the human body. And there is plenty of tall buildings around so, (He places his blade's tip on Fred's stomach area.) How's a noose sound? If it's good, scream for me. (He splits some of Fred's skin opening before laughing.)

Outside the city, Isaac Scorch wearing his mask and Elsa Inverno wearing a stealth suit run towards the village. An eagle flies overhead making hits way to the village determinedly while Damson continues to cut through Fred's stomach as the leader is holding back his screams, unable to free himself.

A portal opens and Amethyst Eclairage emerges. Isaac and Elsa run past her and she joins the run as the eagle continues to fly. Damson is still cutting through Fred's stomach.

Damson: Come on, COME ON! Scream for me, SCREAM! (Fred screams in pain.) He he, yes!

The incoming eagle turns into Bazaar Hiltzalie who keeps running and places his hood back onto his head. As Fred keeps screaming, Damson keeps cutting slowly when a woosh is heard.

Damson: I heard a 'woosh'. That's never a good sign.

He turns around and sees Isaac running at him, making Damson jaw ajar and is slashed by Isaac who's strike cracks the ground. Damson is sent flying backwards and rolls through the ground and through a wall. Isaac turns to his allies and nods as they run off.

Fred: I-I-Isaac. (he passes out.)

Isaac: Stay safe little brother.

Damson gets up and holds his head.

Damson: Whoa! Uh? What?! (He sees Isaac and his allies getting team FLME on their shoulders) No!

Isaac points and Amethyst opens a portal as Damson keeps running towards them. Isaac fires off a few rounds as Bazaar and Elsa are the first to leave. Isaac keeps firing as Damson evades and cuts through a bullet. 

As he gets closer, Amethyst leaps through with May as Isaac leaps back into the portal as it closes. Damson rolls where the portal stands. He looks down in shock and grows a angered face. He screams and punches the ground, breaking the stones and continues screaming.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred sits up fast while hesitating. He groans in pain as Leia runs next to him.

Leia: Slowly, slowly. (He sits up completely.) There we go.

Fred: Where are we? What happened?

Leia: Don't know. I was knocked out and next thing you know, we wake up here, and you with that shoulder wound of yours. (Fred grips it.) I got a look at the ointment used. Whoever saved us really knew what they were doing.

Fred: What?

Leia: It is a new BIC ointment meant for military uses. Speeds up wound healing without an aura use. But with your aura, you should be good to go, no issue. Unlike some of us. (She walks away.)

Fred: What?

Leia drops her rifles with two stab wounds in them, electric bolts coming from them.

Fred: Gryffindor and Slug?

Leia: It's gonna take me weeks to fix this. And that's assuming I get the right equipment and time.

Ember and May leap out of a tree and walk over to them.

Ember: Well you'll going to have a lot of time to do that. (He picks up one of the Scorch Blades and extends a hand to Fred who takes it and Ember places the wrist blade on Fred's wrist.) Who doing ok, Boss?

Fred: Yeah. (Fred gets up.) Where are we?

Ember: Well (He walks Fred over to a clearing between trees) See those lights, small city?

Fred: Yeah.

Ember: Good. Now, (He walks over back to the campsite.) see those rock formations?

Fred: Don't have night vision.

Ember: That's why you got the fire.

Fred: Right. (He takes some fire to see the formation.) Yeah, kinda.

Ember: Alright now (they turn around.) those. (Fred sends the fire over to the formation.)

Fred: Yeah. Those are from Higanbana Gorge.

Ember: Exactly. Higanbana Gorge. We're IN Higanbana Gorge.

Fred: Which means-

Ember: That's Amber Square.

Fred: Ha. That's a day's hike right there. We spend the night here and head out tomorrow.

Ember: Yep.

Leia: If I may? Who was Damson? Why was he after you?

Fred: I don't know. Look, for once, let's not question the good fortune and just accept it. Get some rest, all of you.

The team enters their sleeping bags. On a ledge, overlooking the Gorge, Isaac Scorch is sitting on a cliff, looking at the team as Bazaar and Elsa are behind him. He gets up and walks to the group. 

Elsa: Well, I hope your happy.

Isaac: Yeah, I am. We did our job.

Elsa: Our job was to protect the Guardian-

Isaac: And we did.

Elsa: By defying our orders from Qrow.

Isaac: Oh yes, orders from a drunk man. Last time I checked, that was my BROTHER down there.

Elsa: Oh yes. Because defying our orders are-

Isaac: Qrow doesn't care.

Elsa: Well he should.

Isaac: Why?

Elsa: Because those who do not orders are-

Bazaar: Enough! (Both look to Bazaar.) Yes, we defied our orders from Qrow. However, we did our job protecting Frederic so that is enough!

Isaac: He's right. Like Fred said, we should not question the good fortune.

Bazaar: Good. Elsa, fall back to Ironwood and inform him of what has happened.

Elsa: He will not like what he hears.

Bazaar: I know. Just do it. I will search for Damson. He will come after Fred again, I know it. I will slow him down.

Isaac: I will continue to watch Fred.

Bazaar: Good, go.

Elsa nods and takes off into the forrest as Isaac sits back on the cliff. Bazaar walks over to him and crunches down next to him.

Bazaar: He is lucky to have a guardian watching over him. You have proven yourself time and time again. Do not believe you are not doing enough over some simple 'orders'. (He walks back to the woods.) Stay safe, old friend. (He takes off.)

Isaac: And to you as well, old friend.   
_________________________________________________________

Back at Salem's Domain in the council room, a whack can be heard as Damson is hit onto the table. He goes on his knees.

Damson: Master, please. I beg of you.

Onyx: (Yelling) He was within your grasps! But instead of killing him as ordered, you toiled with the boy!

Damson: (He gets off the table.) Master please. If it wasn't for (He points to Roz.) Miss Quarzo's failure in killing Isaac Scorch, the boy would be dead.

Roz: Truly, Damson. Blaming me for your own failures.

Damson: If you had killed him, the boy would be on the ground, bleeding.

Roz: And if you had killed Frederic when you had the chance, you be honored as a hero.

Damson: And If you-

Onyx: ENOUGH! (The both turn to Onyx.) It is clearly evident that you- (The doors open and Lavenza Volt and Shadow Ombre walk in.)

Lavenza: My Lord. (He bows.)

Shadow: I certainly hope we are not interrupting any... private debates.

Onyx looks back to Damson sternly and then to Shadow.

Onyx: Of course not, General. (To Lavenza) Dr. Volt. What is the status Project Predator?

Shadow: (Turns to Lavenza.) Shall we?

Lavenza: Oh we shall. (They step off to the side of the doorway. Lavenza whistles) Lord Onyx, Assassin, Lieutenants. I give you my latest creation. (A claw lands as a giant beats walks in.) The hunter (Another step) The predator.

Lavender unsheathes her blade only to be stopped by Shadow.

Shadow: There is no need. It is completely under Lavenza's control.

Lavenza: Lord Onyx. I present to you, The Harrapari.

A giant Grimm dragon appears and roars, forcing Damson to hold his ears.

Onyx: (Chuckles) Lavenza you never fail to disappoint. (He walks up and pets the Harrapari.) Such an exquisite beast.

Lavenza: Spliced DNA from the wavern atop Beacon Tower. Nevermore, Beowolf, Deathstalker. Master tracking capabilities and camouflage.

Onyx: Truly amazing.

Lavenza: My Lord, I prepose a test. Just to make sure it is up to my, personal standard.

Onyx: Yes, a test.

Lavenza: Very well. (To Damson) Mr. Shade. The knife?

Damson grunts but gives up the knife to Lavenza.

Lavenza: Thank you, Damson. This will keep you out of trouble for now. I will have need of your services soon.

Onyx: You want him to go with you?

Lavenza: If at all possible?

Onyx turns to Damson who is shuddering in fear.

Onyx: Consider this your... redemption, Damson.

Damson: Thank you, Master. (He walks over to Lavenza and leaps onto the back of the Harrapari.)

Lavenza allows the Harrapari to sniff the blade and hoops onto the Harrapari's back with Damson.

Onyx: I want him... alive. I will deal with himself.

Lavenza nods as Onyx opens the roof with a wave of a hand.

Onyx: Let the hunt begin.

The Harrapari roars and extends its wings and leaps onto the rim of the roof and runs. It jumps let again and begins to fly off. As it flies from the tower, Onyx smiles up to Lavenza as Lavenza smiles down to him as well.

The Harrapari flies towards the camera as the zooms towards the solid eye of the Grimm.

Scene cuts to black.


	8. Welcome Home

The opening ends to FLME walking up to a clearing on a hill and faces a large town off the coast of the sea with a large fort in front of it.

Ember: Ah Amber Square.

Fred: It's good to be home.

Leia: So, what are we waiting for?

The four move down into the town and begin to pass through the large fort.

May: Should we be worried about that?

Ember: Na. Check it.

A soldier looks down from the fort's wall with a sniper rifle and aims it at Ember. However, Ember forms a fist and pulls it down. The sniper lowers his weapon and salutes.

Ember: See?

The four keep walking into the town. Through the suburbs, several people are sitting outside, some eating, others playing games. A few others are harvesting crops while a few more have barrels, baskets, and carts of supplies moving through the streets.

Leia: Little busy for a 'small town'?

Fred: Small compared to the capital, yes.

As they are walking a person with a beard is sitting at a table with another person playing chess. The man with the beard looks over and sees FLME.

Male Amber Square Civilian 1: I'll be- Ember Ignis and Frederic Scorch!

Both FLME and a large crowd around the man look to see Fred and Ember walking through the town. Some cheers are heard and applause begins by the group area.

Ember: Hey hey! Gorge, Shine! Wassup?

Shine: Just enjoying a good old game of chess, you?

Ember: Livin' (FLME keeps walking.)

Gorge: Well, tell your folks we say 'hi'.

Ember: Will do.

Shine: Oi, Frederic. (Fred tuns to them) Saw your tournaments, way to go!

Fred nods and keeps walking with his team.

May: What was that all about?

Ember: Parents are local heroes, Team AMER. Town's name. Defenders of the city.

Leia: Well, you got a lot to live up to- (Ember gives a 'be quiet' motion)

Fred: Yeah. Some more than others.   
_________________________________________________________

FLME walks up to a large cottage with a fairly large forrest behind it. A white picket fence surrounds the house in front and back as a small pathway leads to the house. Several homes surround the house as well, appearing in a large suburb area. Fred places a hand on the doorknob but doesn't turn it.

Leia: What's up?

Fred: It's just... bean awhile since we've seen our parents.

Ember: Well, why keep them waiting. (Ember gives Fred the keys.)

Fred: Right.

He unlocks the door and the team goes inside.

Fred: Mom, Dad?

Ember: We're home!

Running can be heard and from the kitchen area comes Mason and Evie Ignis, both with shocked looks. Fred and Ember smile as the two parents runs and embrace their children.

Evie: Oh, my baby boys.

Mason: Thank the gods that you to are alright. You're mother was so worried.   
_________________________________________________________

Leia sets down a cup of hot chocolate. She is sitting in a small booth within the house built under the stairs. Next to her is May and Fred, who is taking the outside. Ember is up getting is own glass while Mason and Evie are standing by the island.

Leia: Wow! Your weren't kidding about your mom's hot chocolate.

Ember: Told you. Best hot chocolate ever made in Remnant.

Evie: Sweetie.

Ember: What? You know it's true.

Mason: Not wrong there, son.

Evie: Oh come now you two. You've been serenading me for years.

May: We cannot thank you enough Mrs. Ignis.

Evie: Oh anytime sweetheart.

Mason: Onto the more... pressing matters.

Fred: (rolls eyes.) Dad!

Mason: No. You said you and your brother, not to mention your team were brutally assaulted by a mad man. Not to mention, targeted you specifically.

Fred: Dad, it was properly some homeless guy who was desperate for money.

May: Yeah, who kicked our butts.

Ember: Eh, he wasn't that tough.

May: Didn't he throw through like, 5 walls.

Ember: No. It was 4 at most. Maybe 5.

Mason: Well, I'll start up a formal investigation with Ignis PI and-

Fred: Dad!

Mason: No. Someone attacked you, and your friends. He assaulted and attempted murder. And I'm not gonna let a wondering murderer wonder around my kingdom.

Fred: You ever think you're doing this because it was your kids who were attacked?

Mason: Nope.

Fred: Sure.

Evie: Avoiding the... potential, confrontation. Room arrangements. I guess the boys can have their rooms again while the girls can take Issac's old room and the guest room. Ok?

May: Sounds fine.

Leia: Thank you, Mrs. Ignis.

Evie: Anytime dear. Now, your father and I will prepare the rooms for you all while you can discuss this 'Damson' character, privately.

Mason: Ok, ok. I'm taking the hit. You four stay safe. Don't do anything stupid. And boys, remember-

Fred and Ember: House rules. Got it.

Mason: Ok ok.

The two adults walk upstairs, leaving FLME downstairs.

May: Your parents are awesome.

Ember: We know.

Upstairs Evie and Mason enter the guest bedroom. Mason looks around to make sure no one is around before he closes the door. Evie is standing by the window, breathing heavily while hunched over.

Evie: Mace- They found him. They know-

Mason: Evie?!

Evie: And they'll come and kill him-

Mason: Eves?!

Evie: And they'll kill Ember, May, Leia. We cannot- What are we gonna-

Mason: Evie! It's ok. We'll think of something.

Evie: Will we?

Mason: We don't have a choice. (Evie looks away. Mason softly grabs her chin to make her look at him) Hey. Don't think I don't care. He came close. Thank goodness for Isaac.

Evie: Well, he is always watching them.

Mason: (Looking out the window) He's not the only one.

They both look out and see an eagle and a crow outside the window sitting next to one another. They both fly off as the parents look on. _________________________________________________________

Leia is walking down the upstairs hallway. As she is passing Fred's room, a guitar is heard. She slowly cracks open the door slightly to see Fred sitting on the windowsill playing a guitar while singing softly.

A hero of war

Is that what they see

Just medals and scars

So darn proud of me

And I brought home that flag

Now it gathers dust

But it's a flag that I love

It's the only flag I trust

He said, "Son, have you seen the world?

Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"

He sighs as Leia opens the door and walks in. Fred does not acknowledge her even as she sits down.

Leia: Didn't knew you played?

Fred: It was my father's. My, actual, father's. According to my adoptive father, (He points out the door, signifying Mason Ignis.) he used to walk around Haven with this thing. Got almost ever girl to swoon over him. Luckily for everyone, he ended up with my mother.

Leia: How much do you miss them?

Fred: More than anything.

Leia: I'm sorry.

Fred: It's not your fault. It was mine. Look that doesn't matter. Let's just lay low and get the parts you need to head on out.

Leia: You know my parents weren't the best either.

Fred: I know.

Leia: So, wanna share some-

Fred: I want you to get some rest.

Leia: But-

Fred: Get some sleep.

Leia: Alright.

Leia leaves and walks back to her bedroom. Ember and May are sitting on the bed.

May: Well?

Leia: He won't open up.

May: He has to!

Ember: He won't.

May: You don't know that.

Ember: Believe me I do. (He gets up) Look. How about, we all get some rest like he wants us to. Lay low. Night guys.

Ember leaves the room and closes the door.

May: He can't keep doing this.

Leia: I know.

Scene cuts to black.


	9. Good Terms

The opening ends to Leia lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Mason Ignis takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Leia uses the momentum to turn and come back at her father with a roundhouse kick. 

Mason bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his guest a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet. He turns around to have Fred two foot kick him but is blocked by Mason's wrist, sending him back. Fred did a handspring and sent himself back towards the direction of his father and unleashed two strong kicks but were blocked by Mason who threw Fred back. 

Fred flipped in the air and slid back. Leia ran up and gave one punch with her right but it was blacked and Mason head butted her, knocking her onto the ground. Leia then swing kick at detective with Mason leaping back to avoid.

Leia does a hand-spring and unleashed a series of flurry kicks but were all blocked by Mason When Leia goes for another strike, Mason grabs her ankle and elbows her in the face. He then roundhouse kicks her in the back, knocking Leia to the ground.

Mason: Match done.

Leia slams the ground in frustration.

Fred: (Chuckles) He gets you a lot.

Leia: I've noticed. (Leia takes Fred's hand and gets up.) (To Mason) Thank you for the extra combat lessons Detective Ignis.

Mason: Oh anytime. Fred? You want another match?

Fred: I'm good, thanks.

Leia: Hey. Where are Ember and May?

Mason: There're out in the woods with Eves.

Fred: So, they're losing?

Mason: Perhaps.   
_________________________________________________________

Ember and May leap from tree to tree. The two land on the top of a large tree's canopy.

May: Where is she?

Ember: Sh. (Whispering) She can hear us.

May: (Whispering) Can't she see us.

May turns invisible and leaves the area. Ember looks around. He leaps down and back onto a tree branch. He looks around. Unknown to him, Evie Ignis comes down behind him, hanging upside down.

Evie: Boo.

Ember: Wha-?

May becomes visible again and looks around. Suddenly, Ember lands next to her, knocked out. She looks up to see Evie drop down at her. May rolls and slashes at Evie but is blocked and pushed back into a tree. Evie kicks her in the chest, knocking her out.

Evie: Who have put up a good fight... in the beginning. You became sloppy when you separated.

May: Noted.

Evie: May. Your sword play was good until you didn't use your semblance. I was watching you since you entered the canopy.

May: How?

Ember: Heighten senses. It's her semblance. Hence the reason why I am a thief. She taught me everything I know.

Evie: Not everything. Your father did a great deal.

Ember: Yeah but (sniff) still- (Sniffs again)

May: What is it?

Ember: (sniffs again) I don't believe-

Ember runs off back towards the house.

May: Ember?!

Ember keeps running back to the house. May and Evie give chase. Back at the house Mason and Fred punch one another back as Leia watches. Suddenly Ember leaps over the fence and runs to the front. Everyone looks on in confusion as Ember keeps running.

He stops and looks around. His eyes widen and he back hand-springs away from a slash from claws. When Ember rolls back and his team and parents join him. He smiles and looks on to Eadwulf Fenrir standing before him.

Eadwulf: You don't call, you don't write. Next thing you know, you're attacking me.

Ember: Yeah, yeah. (They bro hug)

Leia: Eadwulf?!

Eadwulf: Hey guys.

May: What are you doing here?

Eadwulf: Working with my team. (He points behind him to the rest of VILE.)

Ing: Hey guys!

Llew: Greetings.   
_________________________________________________________

FLME, VILE, Mason and Evie are standing in the backyard.

Fred: So, you came here following a map given to you (He points to Violet) by your mother?

Violet: Yeah, sounds about it.

Fred: Why?

Violet: Because we wanted to help you out, Hot Shot.

Fred: Well you came at a bad time, Lighting Breath.

Violet: Lighting Breath? I've known for what, a year. And NOW you give me the cute nickname.

Fred's eyes widen as the teams smile at them.

Fred: Uh?

Mason: Well son. It appears you have a lot more stories to tell us.

Fred: (Points to his father.) No, no!

Violet chuckles as does Mason.

Mason: Well, we already have the house filled so-

Llew: No worries. We have rented a room in the inn down the street.

May: Nice.

Ember: Hey, the more the merrier.

Fred: No. (To Violet) You came at a bad time. The last thing we need is more people getting involved.

A massive roar is heard. Everyone looks at one another.

Ember: Dad?

Mason's scroll rings.

Mason: Fort Dawn. What's going on?

Female Amber Square Civilian: Grimm, sir. Large one. And it looks like there are people- Argh!

Mason: Fort Dawn? Fort Dawn?!

The roar is heard again and the Harrapari appears over Amber Square. On the back is Lavenza Volt and Damson Shade.

Lavenza: Go for the boy. We want him alive. (Damson nods) We will deal with a distraction.

Damson leaps off the Harrapari and lands on the ground. He cracks his neck.

Damson: Time for some fun! (Laughs wickedly.)

Scene cuts to black.


	10. Tip of the Spear

The opening ends to the group of ten run into the front yard and look at the Harrapari fling over head. Lavenza hoops off and the Harrapari lands on the street with the Ignis Family.

Mason: Evie. Get the kids out of here, now!

Evie: Mace-

Mason: Now!

The Harrapari charges at the group and Mason also runs towards the Grimm. As the two ran at one another Mason's body glowed orange and the Grimm fires a fire blast at Mason. Mason simply runs throw it and uppercuts the Grimm in its jaw, sending the head upward. Mason leapt up and grabbed the bottom jaw and threw the head down onto the ground. He lands on its back and sends the Harrapari into a crater. He flips over and lands on the ground and takes out his baton and fires his rifle form into its stomach.

Mason puts his weapon away and punches the Grimm in the stomach. The Harrapari flips over but it extends its wings and flies off. Mason's glowing body stops and the Harrapari fires at Mason. He does a cartwheel to evade as the blast.

Away from the fight FLME and VILE keep running.

Fred: (To Violet) Violet! Get your team and help my dad!

Violet: Moving.

Ing: We'll cover him.

The four run back to Mason and sees him battling other Grimm. Violet activates her semblance and electrocutes some of the Grimm. Eadwulf runs up and punches a Beowolf in the snout. Mason turns around and sees the four of them.

Mason: Kids. I appreciate the assistance but-

He was shoot away. The four looks over to see Lavenza Volt charging them and in one swing, knocks the entire team away. He keeps going for Mason. VILE gets up and keeps fighting the Grimm.

FLME and Evie are running through the town. Evie slashes at two Urasi in a single swing. Fred kicks a Beowolf in the snout and slashes it with his blade, killing it. Ember and May cut through two Ursai together, each blades going into the other. Leia punches at those Ursai and kicks their top sections off with a two footed kick.

Above them the Harrapari opens fire at them. The four evade the strike and Evie leaps up and slashes at the Grimm. She kicks its eyes and lands on a roof. Fred throws a fire ball at the Grimm which hits it. The Grimm fires a beam out of its mouth.

Ember: Fred? Can't you control that blast. (He takes cover behind a wall. Fred joins him after attempting to manipulate the fire.)

Fred: It has to be an energy burst. Not fire.

Ember: Great. Where's Mom?

Evie runs along the roof and leaps up the the Grimm and lands on its back and slashes at it. When she leaps off, the Harrapari grabs her and flips in the air and throws Evie to the ground. Leia and May run past her and open fire as Leia picks up a rock and throws it. As the Harrapari fires, Leia activates her semblance and defends herself and her partner.

May hops onto the shield and leaps up with Leia's assistance. She dodges another of the Harrapari's attacks and fires two ice dust rounds into its neck and chest. She whites to air dust and flies over to a rooftop for a stable landing. She reloads back to ice dust rounds and fires at the wing, freezing it.

The Harrapari falls back to the surface and folds its wing back in, breaking the ice off and landing in the street. Ember leaps from behind but is whipped away by the Harrapari's tail. The Harrapari turns back to see Fred. Suddenly, the sold red eye folds down and a black pupil emerges from the top of the head. The Grimm roars again and comes to Fred.

Back to Mason and Volt. Mason blocks Lavenza's strike and attempts a kick but Volt evades. He grabs his leg and does a back flip kick and hits Mason in the head, knocking him back. Mason regains from his stumble and blocks Lavenza's next strike. Mason cheat 7 kicks but misses the strike. Though he flips over Lavenza and grabs his shoulder and twist it, to break a bone.

Lavenza grabs the wrist and throws Mason off of him. Mason stumbles back and looks around to see nothing in front of him. Lavenza appears behind him about to strike. Mason rolls out of the way and swings at Lavenza. He spins around and swings again with Lavenza bending backwards to evade. Volt extends his bayonet from his pistol and swung upward. Mason flipped to evade as Lavenza regained his position and fired with his pistol.

Mason rolled and continued running at the doctor. Mason slashes at Lavenza with the latter blocking the attack. Both push each other away and slashes the air and stand ready. Lavenza places his pistol back into its hostler.

Lavenza: Detective.

Mason: Doctor.

Lavenza: I see you have improved your skill.

Mason: More than you.

Lavenza: I find that... improbable.

Mason: That has yet to be seen.

Lavenza: And it will not be seen as long as you hand over the boy.

Mason: You think I'm going to give you my son.

Lavenza: He's not even your son to begin with.

Mason: At least I have a family I didn't kill.

Lavenza: By refusing me, you are killing them.

Mason: I am NOT giving you my son.

Lavenza: He is the Guardian like his father before him. He can handle himself.

Mason: I. AM. NOT. Giving you my son!

Lavenza: Very well then.

Back to Team VILE. Llew teleports Eadwulf to throw him towards a Beowolf from attacking Ing. Ing is whacking away at some Creeps, knocking them all away. A shotgun blast from Violet kills one last Grimm. Amber Square militia members come into the area and fire at the Grimm. Violet looks over to see the Harrapari flying over the city, firing at the ground and getting shot at. Violet gains a stern look and turns to her allies.

Ing: Well?

Violet: We got to move.

Eadwulf: (Punches a Beowolf) Right behind you.

The four take off and move towards the Harrapari.  
_________________________________________________________

Leia throws rubble from the damaged buildings from Amber Square at the Harrapari.

Leia: How many hits can this thing take?

May: (Fires another round) More than enough.

The Harrapari fires another blast at Fred who evades.

Fred: This thing seems focused on me.

Ember: Then we can hang back, right?

May: (To Ember) Really?

Ember: Psh. Na. I'm killing this thing.

Damson: Funny. (FLME turns around to see Damson) Because I want to kill you too.

He leaps down to FLME and wraps his tail around Ember's neck and throws him away. He uppercuts Leia and elbows her stomach and roundhouse kicks her head. He does and back-handspring and kicks Fred in the chin. He cheat 7 kicks May while in mid air. He turns to the Harrapari.

Damson: Deal with the huntress. I'll handle the children.

The Harrapari roars.

Damson: Oh just do it.

The Harrapari roars again and spreads it wings and flies off. Damson walks towards Fred who is back on his feet. Fred punches him but Damson blocks and throws him to the ground and begins punching him into the ground. 

Ember leaps from behind but is grabbed by Damson's tail and is thrown into the ground. Damson rolls, still holding onto Ember but lets go as he completes his roll and kicks him into the air.

Damson is then attacked by May slashing and Leia going in for a punch. Damson blocks Leia with his forearm while he blocks May's attack with his knives. He kicks Leia in her thigh and stomach, sending her away as he grabs May and throws her to the ground. He sniffs the air around you.

Damson: (Whispering) Fear. It's everywhere on you. Smell it?

May can only struggle and squeak in fear. Damson begins to laugh which gives May a shot to kick him off her. He is in the air and flips back to his feet and runs at May who blocks.

Damson: Wha oh. You played me. (Licks lips.) I like that. Bbbuuutttt-

He runs away from May and attacks Fred. He slashes at him and moves his arms down to head butt him. He delivers a right hook to his face and a left blow to his torso, causing red shimmers on his Aura on his head and chest respectively. 

He turns and swings his tail to knock him back into the air. Fred flies back several feet and Damson rushes forward to meet him before he lands. While Fred's still midair, Damson kicks him right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over his abdomen and hips.

Damson takes a knife into his tail to stab Fred on last time to knock him out. Fred looks up to see Damson ready to strike. Ember is comforting a beaten May as Leia looks on in horror. Laughing, Damson is about to strike with his knife welded by his tail when Isaac burst through a wall and place himself between Damson and his brother, holding is weapon behind his back.

There's a metallic noise as Damson's knife hits against Isaac's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Fred and Isaac make eye contact and smile at each other.

Isaac: Hey, little brother.

Scene cuts to black.


	11. The One Who Starts the Fight

The opening ends to The Harrapari flying over the town as lighting from Violet is shot at the Grimm. Ing also moves through and fires with his assault rifle.

Ing: Uh, this isn't good.

Eadwulf: (Throws knives at the Harrapari) You realize that now or are you just pointing that out?

Llew: Keep moving. Stay focused on the fight.

The three of them moves out of the way from another strike from the Harrapari. Violet electrocutes the Grimm and leaps onto its snout and whacks the Grimm three times. She then flips off as Ing freezes the legs of the Harrapari to hold in place. Evie runs up and slashes its back and leaps off and onto a roof.

Evie: Move around, stay clear of the tail.

Violet: Right! Ing, reenforce that ice.

Ing: On it!

Ing freezes another layer of the Harrapari's feet. The Grimm still fires at the five and whips its tail several times. The Harrapari breaks from the ice and knocks Ing away with its neck. It roars one last time near Violet and Eadwulf making them cover their ears.

Llew teleports and throws her katana at the Grimm's head. However, the armor on the Grimm's skull blocks the katana but she catches it. Llew lands on the ground next to her leader and partner.

Llew: The armor is to thick.

Violet: We need break it.

Evie runs past them and leaps up and converts it to her railgun form and fires at a small space between its eye and armor, blinding it. She leaps onto the Grimm's face again and stabs her sword underneath the armor and uses it as a crowbar and rips it off. She stabs her blade into the open spot and removes it a second later and hops off.

Evie: There's your opening. Go!

Violet and Ing open fire as Eadwulf runs up to the Grimm and jumps and attacks the weak spot. As the punch is completed, the Harrapari bits Eadwulf's arm, forcing him to scream in pain and is thrown onto the ground. Away from the fighting, Leia looks on in concern.

Leia: Eadwulf?

Back at the fight, Evie is swatted away by the Grimm and the rest of VILE are all tackled away from various attacks from the Harrapari. The Grimm roars one last time and charges towards the group.  
_________________________________________________________

Mason Ignis and Lavenza Volt slash at one another again. Lavenza forces Mason back into a wall. He leaps up to block another one of Volt's attacks from the air. Mason is sent back onto a roof. Lavenza comes in from the air with his bayonet drawn and slashes at Mason who blocks. 

Lavenza flips over Mason and the latter kicks him in the back. Lavenza blocks another strike from Mason without turning to combat his foe.

He turns around in a spin to block Mason's next strike. After the strike is blocked, Mason goes for another attack, slashes from the upper right to his lower left. Volt dodges the attack and moves backward a bit. Mason does it again only on the upper left to lower right as Volt repeats the same distance in stepping back. 

Mason goes for one more strike across Lavenza's chest which the latter evades by back-handspring to the edge of the roof.

Lavenza roundhouse kicks but is blocked by Mason's baton. He does it again with his left foot, sending Mason back enough for Lavenza to do a handstand and use that to kick Mason away. Mason flips and lands and pulls out his baton and clashes with Volt again, this time, the two are in a standstill.

Lavenza: Give me the boy, and your town is spared.

Mason: For how long?

Lavenza: Long enough.

Mason: Not worth it then.

Mason leaps up and activates his rifle mood and shoots at Lavenza who blocks with his bayonet and side steps two other bullets. He then leaps to another building as Mason lands on an exposed beam. He kicks some of the beam off and leaps into the air and kicks the beam towards Lavenza who cuts it in half and leaps away as Mason comes down for another attack.   
_________________________________________________________

Damson Shade pulls his tail back. Isaac turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side.

Damson: As I live and breath, Isaac Scorch. (He bows) A true Huntsman as entered the fray!

Fred slowly gets up and Isaac turns and glances at him.

Fred: (To Isaac) I don't know. This guy is weird.

Isaac: I know. (He turns back to Damson) Damson Shade, I presume.

Damson: Presume correctly. (He begins pacing from side to side.) Roz has told me a great deal about you.

Isaac: Oh, has she. Hopefully she is telling you the good stuff.

Damson: Only the good stuff.

Isaac: Well it's nice to see she still views me in a positive light.

Damson chortles.

Damson: Hardly. (He places a knife in his tail's grasp and pulls out two more knives.) But, I cannot tell her the greatness of you without your brother present. Something the lord wanted, personally.

Fred: Lord?

Isaac: Onyx.

Fred: Who?

Damson: I think we've had enough talk now, don't you? (He assumes a crouching position.)

Isaac: (To FLME) No matter what, stay out of this fight. The last thing we need-

Damson leaps into the air but is blocked by Isaac's sword and is flung back to the ground. Isaac then throws his sword like a javelin at Damson who dodges as Isaac comes down and attempts to kick but misses. Damson attempts another strike with his tail but is block by Isaac who slide kicks Damson off his feet only for the latter to jump up and kick Isaac in the chin making him stumble backwards. 

Damson attempts another strike from the air but is instead, set soaring up up Isaac who jumps after him. When Damson regains his composure, he attacks Isaac while falling down to the town below intel Isaac launched him back to the town with his blade. 

When Damson landed on a roof, Isaac fired his shotgun at the Faunus forcing him to jump back and even cut of the bullets. When Isaac landed he swung at Damson who leaped to the adjacent building and the two ran across the roofs firing at one another until they met again with both giving quick strikes. 

Damson then sends in his tail. Isaac jerks to the side, Damson's tail striking out at the space beside his head and over his shoulder. This was exactly what Damson planned as he pulls back his tail to wrap around Isaac's arm, yanking and sending the sword flying.

The blade embeds into a wall and Isaac rubs his wrist before glaring at Damson. Damson straightens to laugh, but is immediately distracted by the projectile that passes in front of him.

May Fumi opened fire at the opponent, to which Damson begins blocking with his knife from his tail. Soon Fred comes down over Isaac and and kicks him on the wrist, sending both back.

Isaac: Fred what did I-

Ember: (Running past him) Shut it old man.

Ember swings at Damson who bends backwards and kicks him away. Leia goes in for a punch by is caught by a tornado kick from Damson. He is then shot in the back by May. He blocks her next few bullets, even firing his own at her. Fred runs up to him but is sent away by a tail whip from Damson.

Meanwhile, Isaac's decided his wrist is fine and puts his hand up, telling May to hold fire. She does and Isaac walks up to Damson after he sends Leia flying back. He punches Damson in the face. It is not a move Damson is expecting at all, and he covers his face and groans in pain.

Damson: Sick son of a-

Isaac punched Damson again with an uppercut and a punch in the stomach, sliding Damson back. Isaac does a somersault kick to Damson and hits him in the nose. He does a single roundhouse kick to Damson which sends him back. Damson grasps his nose and uncovers some blood from it. Isaac walks by and scoff him off and casually grabs the hilt of Lamb to the Slaughter.

The moment Isaac's back is turned to grasp the handle, Damson strikes, but Isaac was waiting for it. He dodges by flipping atop his weapon. He activates the shotgun and fires at Damson again sending himself back up into the air with Damson following, striking Isaac back to the ground. Damson strikes again but is blocked and sent backwards only to be attacked by May who slashed him back away from Isaac.

May runs at him and slashes again only to Damson to block with his knives. He uses his tail and wraps it around May's ankle and throws her over over him and onto the ground. As Ember comes running back he throws her at him. Ember catches May with his body as Wonderland is now on the ground. Leia runs up and sees the blade and picks it up.

Damson blocks another one of Isaac's strikes. He roundhouse kicks Isaac who evades just as Fred comes up and punches Damson. The latter leaps back as Fred does a spinning kick handstand but hits nothing as Damson leaps back further to avoid the attack.

Damson: Do you wish to die?!

Fred: No! But I won't stand by and watch someone do it for me.

Fred runs forward followed by Isaac. Fred ducks as Isaac spins around with his sword at Damson. Damson blocks with his knives as Fred leaps onto the blade and Isaac catapults him in the air. While in the air, Fred comes down on Damson who blocks as Fred leaps over him. Damson does a punch maneuver to Fred with his tail while He takes two swings at Isaac. He spins around and does the same to the opponents Scorch brother.

Damson goes for a handstand and kicks Fred in the chin and leaps up with a hand-spring to kick him away from the neck. Isaac slams his sword at Damson who is shot through a wall. Isaac follows behind him. Suddenly both come out from the roof and knock one another away. Isaac lands back down next to Fred as Damson lands a few feet away.

Isaac and Damson clash once again and go for a few more strikes. As they push one another back after each lands a direct strike on one another, their red and purple auras shimmer and break. As the run at one another once more, Fred stops Damson with the Scorch Blades and is kicked back to Isaac who steps in front of the boy to block another attack from the assassin.

Isaac: Fred! What did I say?! Stay back!

Fred: Not without going out first!

Fred runs up and slides underneath Isaac and kicks up at Damson who leaps back. Isaac lungs but is blocked and sent away by Damson. As Fred stands up, Damson two feet kicks Fred into the wall of the building they broke out of. A wooden beam breaks and fall from the damaged roof towards Fred. As he looks up, he gasps and prepares for the hit but Isaac slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Fred without touching him.

He smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at him, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Damson's knife with his tail. He then turns the knife and stabs Isaac in the abdomen as well. As Fred looks on, Damson chuckles while Ember and May look on in horror.

Damson chuckles one last time before Wonderland, wielded by Leia, comes down and Damson screams in pain as his entire tail is severed by Leia. It bounces, spurting blood, to the ground. Damson reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Leia, infuriated.

Damson: (Pointing to Leia) You-you blonde haired whore! (While struggling towards her.) Argh!

He takes a step or two forward but is off balance. Fred places one hand over Leia, shielding her from Damson as he readies the Scorch Blades. Ember follows suit doing the same with his knives.

Damson: (To himself) He'll forgive you for this.

Damson turns and takes a single step and goes onto the ground. He stumbles back up and runs to a building. He hops onto the roof and runs off. Isaac removes the blade from his abdomen and and clutches his wound. Leia gives May her weapon back.

May: Good hit.

Leia: Thanks.

Meanwhile the brothers have all joined one another.

Fred: Isaac? Isaac, c'mon man.

Ember: Don't quit on us yet.

Isaac: I ain't quitting yet. Focus on the real fight. (He gestures to the Harrapari battling VILE.)

Fred: But, what about-

Isaac: Get going. I'll be fine.

Fred: But-

Isaac: Hey, someone got to give you a noogie for defying orders.

Fred's concern face becomes a faint smile as he nods at his brother's wishes.

Isaac: I'll be right here, alive. Just go.

Fred: Let's roll.

Fred, Ember and Leia all take off towards the Harrapari. May stays really quick and looks at Isaac. 

May: He doesn't another ghost.

She runs off after her team. Isaac then sits on the ground, his body propped against a wall.

Isaac: I know.

Scene cuts to black as the Harrapari roars one last time.


	12. Sane of the Insane

The opening ends to Team FLME running through the streets of Amber Square. The four take cover behind a wall as Evie lands next to them. She immediately goes to Fred and Ember and looks them dead in the eyes.

Evie: Boys! Are you ok? Were you hurt? Who hurt you?

Fred: Mom!

Ember: Mom, relax.

Evie: Sorry. Mother instincts.

Fred: We know.

The Harrapari roars and flies overhead. It shoots a blast at Violet who hand springs out of the way and onto a roof. Ing runs through the streets while firing at the Grimm and Llew and Eadwulf roll back into some cover with FLME and Evie.

Eadwulf: Well, you guys took your time.

Ember: Sorry. Dealing with a psychopath who wants our heads.

Leia: Least you're ok.

Llew: Plan?

Violet comes flying back while firing at the Harrapari and cartwheels towards her team. Ing also moves to cover and joins his team.

Violet: I'm thinking here.

Fred begins thinking and looks up in realization.

Fred: I have an idea.

The Harrapari walks through the street of Amber Square. Across the damaged roof tops and second stories of buildings, FLME, VILE, and Evie run swiftly to avoid the Grimm's gaze. Fred runs out of hiding and directly attacks the Harrapari from the front. The Grimm turns and sees Fred and opens fire. As it is about to shoot a blast, May turns visible from underneath the neck and slashes, forcing the Grimm to look up.

Fred leaps up and stabs in-between the armor of the Harrapari. The Harrapari roars in pain as Fred leaps back from the Grimm. The Harrapari lifts ints front leg to stomp at the two but before it makes contact, Leia activates a shield and protects her teammates. She forms another shield next to the Harrapari's head and Violet and Ember jump onto it as Llew and Ing jump from the opposite site. The four strike the Harrapari, making it stumble backwards.

The Grimm then shoots a blast around itself and towards the students. Evie leaps over a building and lands on the back and runs up to a leg and slashes at it again. The Harrapari roars again and knocks Evie away. It turns back to where the student should be but sees nothing. It slowly walks forward while around it, FLME and VILE move across rooftops and second stories into positions.

Ember runs in front of the Harrapari, waving its arms.

Ember: Oi! Come on you over grown lizard.

The Harrapari roars and charges Ember.

Ember: That's right. C'mon, come to me. Leia!

Leia activates a shield in front of the Harrapari and blocks it.

Leia: May?

May: Moving.

May runs around on the rooftops with Violet and Ing, firing at the Harrapari with dust rounds and regular bullets. Evie lands next to Leia and fires her railgun at the Grimm. Ember activates his semblance and leaps over Leia's shield and punches the Harrapari in the snout, sending it to the ground. The Grimm opens its eyes quickly and begins to take flight. 

Fred throws a wave at fire at the Grimm but it shakes it off and targets Fred. It flies down to his location and lands by Fred who cartwheels out of the way. The Harrapari stomps with its front foot towards Fred who evades but is knocked away by the neck of the Grimm.

Violet: (Turns around to Eadwulf) Big-Man! Now would be a good time.

Eadwulf: Right.

He walks out in front of the Harrapari as it faces him. Violet joins Leia, Ember, Fred and Llew on a roof, over looking the fight. The Grimm roars and runs at Eadwulf who charges at the Grimm. Leia and Ember are about to take off and help but are stopped by Llew and Violet.

Leia: What are doing? He's going to get hurt.

Eadwulf and the Harrapari continue to run towards one another. Fred, Leia and Ember look on in shock. What they are shocked about is revealed as the Harrapari and Eadwulf clash as now, Eadwulf has grown to equal the Grimm's size. He grabs he neck of the Grimm and throws it to the ground. He punches the Grimm in the face once and causes a massive shockwave. Back on the rooftop, Fred, Leia and Ember look in awe.

Ember: You mean I took down that thing? Awesome!

Fred: Well to be fair, you did take down Shadow Ombre by punching him throw like 4 crates.

Ember: Yeah, but then I realized he was holding back and yeah...

Eadwulf backhands the Grimm again after it gets up from Eadwulf's strike. However, the Harrapari hits Eadwulf with its tail and climbs onto Eadwulf's shoulder and shoots a blast to his face. Eadwulf forcefully closes the jaws and throws the Harrapari over him and back onto the ground. Eadwulf then stomps on its neck, but at to far of a distance as the Harrapari moves its head to bit Eadwulf's ankle.

As Eadwulf screams in pain he does a small hop over the Grimm and lands on the other side of the Grimm, shaking it off. The Harrapari fires at Eadwulf again. As he falls, he shrinks down into his usually size and flips landing on the ground. The Harrapari gets back up to its feet and takes a hit from Ember. May shoots an ice dust round in the Harrapari's neck as Ing freezes its legs.

Eadwulf comes back in from underneath the Harrapari and grows back to his giant size and picks up the Harrapari and drops it on its head. The Harrapari used its hind legs to kick Eadwulf away and to the ground. The Harrapari gets bacon its legs and begins to fly off.

May: Uh, what?

Leia: Where's it going?

Evie: To its creator. To Lavenza.

Away from the Harrapari battle, Mason and Lavenza continue their fight. Both unleash several slashes at one another before Mason swings upwards and sends Lavenza into the sky. Lavenza lands on the Harrapari's neck and uses it told hold himself while he fires at Mason. Mason leaps up towards the two. Lavenza flips over the neck of the Harrapari as Mason punches the neck of the Harrapari and activates his semblance of Indestructible Skin and stomps on its head, sending the Grimm into the ground.

Mason flips through the air and punches the ground, forming a shockwave and a crater. Lavenza jumps towards Mason and kicks him away and flips into the air. Mason fires his rifle at Volt who evades as the Harrapari flies in front of him, taking the shots. The Harrapari grabs Lavenza and throws him onto its back and Volt keeps firing at Mason. Mason leaps up and slashes at Lavenza with his baton but they're blocked by Lavenza's bayonet. After the slashes, Mason kicks onto Volt's chest and flips back.

Lavenza lands and Mason follows suit landing several feet away as the Harrapari lands behind Lavenza, ready for a strike.

Lavenza: Give me the boy! And your life is spared.

Mason: I'm not making deals with you.

Lavenza turns over to see Fred running, not looking at the two, rather the Grimm. Lavenza smiles.

Lavenza: Then, we'll let him make one, shall we?

Lavenza shoots a round at Fred which lands on his back, knocking out Fred.

Violet and Ember: Fred!

As the students go to check on Fred, the Harrapari lands on him and picks him up with its hind legs and roars at the students. Volt leaps onto the Harrapari. Mason is about to give chase when Damson emerges and kicks him away and through a building. After the kick, Damson wobbles, still off balance from the injury to his tail.

Lavenza: Let's move.

Damson, still wobbling, makes his way to the Grimm and climbs onto its back.

Lavenza: Take us home. Yip yip. (He pats the side of the head)

The Harrapari begins to take off and enters the air. Away from them all, Evie stands and sees the Harrapari with her adoptive son.

Evie: Fred!

Evie makes a mad dash for the Grimm. She jumps onto a roof and runs along it. Evie then leaps into the air towards the trio carrying her son away. Damson turns around and sees Evie coming towards them.

Damson: We've got a problem.

Lavenza turns to see Evie coming in.

Lavenza: No we don't.

The Harrapari moves its legs carrying a knocked out Fred up to Lavenza. Volt extends his bayonet and moves the blade so it is barely away from Fred's neck. Evie sees this and falls to the ground, fearing for her son's life. She lands by her husband and watches the villains take her son away.

Evie: FRED!!!!

As the trio flies away, cannon shoots are heard as explosions go off around them.

Damson: What the-

The two look down to see the Bluejay firing at them as March and April Fumi look up at them as April fires with her SMG.

March: Bring that thing down. Try to get that boy on the ship by any means.

The crew continues to fire at the Grimm.

Walking along through the town, struggling is Isaac Scorch. Isaac looks up and sees the Harrapari carrying Fred away. He gasps and sees a few tall buildings in front of him as the Harrapari is about to fly out of the city.

Isaac: C'mon. One more jump. That's all I need.

He begins to run towards the buildings and leaps onto the building and then to the next and finally launches himself forward towards the Grimm. As the Harrapari reaches over the sea, Isaac makes a single slash at hind legs, making the Grimm roar in pain as both Scorch brother fall to the ground.

Isaac lands on the ground and rolls still in great pain. Fred falls down towards the water. March sees this and runs up to one of the masts.

Bluejay Crewman: Sir?

March leaps onto a ledge of the mast and up to the crow's nest. He leaps up towards Fred and catches him and lands back down on the ship.

Damson: What?!

March: (To April while walking to the captain's cabin) Take him. Get him in cover. Do what ever you can to keep him safe.

April: March. (She takes Fred.) Stay safe.

March: I will. (He closes the door.) I love you.

Back on the Harrapari, cannon shots are still being taken by the Grimm.

Damson: Fumi! I'll ripe you in two!

Lavenza: It appears you're back in the fighting spirit.

Damson walks over to the side of the Harrapari, about to jump.

Damson: I'll save you a hand.

Lavenza: Please don't. (Damson looks sternly back at him) I have no current use for a hand but thank you for the consideration. (Damson scoffs.) Oh, and Damson. (Damson turns back to him.) Bon appetit.

Damson smiles and starts laughing manically. He leaps from the Harrapari, still laughing and lands on the Bluejay, silent. March, Lune and other Bluejay crew members surround him, guns aimed and swords drawn.

March: Steady!

Damson has is his closed by after a crew member makes a small creek with his boot, his eyes shoot open and Damson begins laughing as he runs towards that crew member. Damson stabs them and throws them towards another crew member. He runs to that one and punches him in the knee, breaking it. As he screams in pain as Damson head butts him and and uses him as a shield from another crewman.

He charges at the other crewman and slams the dead body on him. Damson takes out his knives and open fire at some of the watching crewmen who all die. March and Lune and the reaming crew look on in horror as screams of pain is all that is heard.

Lune: Oh my-

A dead body falls onto the deck with its intensities ripped out of his chest. Standing over it is a bloody Damson Shade, eating the body parts. He giggles as he bits the intestines in half and eats the remainder of them without a second thought. He then burst into maniacal laughter as he wobbly walks towards March and Lune, kicking the body in front of him. He goes on one knee to over look the body as he grabs the head.

Damson: (Whispering) Wombat. (He takes a bit of the dead Faunus' horn and rips it off and eats it.) Such a rare delicacy now nowadays. (He eats into the head of the crewmen) Though (He stands up and licks his lips) it has been awhile since I had lion. (Laughs)

March: And you are?

Damson: Let's just say, I'm a good friend of General Ombre. As is he. (he points to Lavenza) Look, Fumi. You have something we want. And we want that boy. So, tell me. Are you willing to sacrifice your crew, your life, your wife, for this boy?

March looks around to see his crew look to him in fear. March begins to contemplate.

March: I-I...

Lune steps up.

Lune: Yes we will. (He readies his staff.)

March: Lune, what are you doing?

Lune: My job. Protecting the royal family.

The other crewmen ready their weapons and aim at Damson. March joins his men in the defense.

Damson: Fine. (Chuckles) Fun way then.

Damson releases a hiss and runs to his left to attack the crewmen there. He leaps onto a crewman and bits into shoulder of crewman and kicks another off the ship. He spins around on the crewmen stabs him in the eyes. He leaps off the now dead crewmen and towards another. He grabs one by the neck and bits into the nose and neck, ripping off the body parts while eating them.

Damson bends back to avoid a slash from March and kicked him in the chin. He spins to avoid another strike from crewmen. He grabs the arm and elbows the crewmen in the mouth. Damson grabs top of the mouth and bits into the neck and bits a bit of neck off, killing the crewmen.

Lune swings his staff at Damson who bends forward to avoid. He flips and does a two-footed kick to send Lune away. March comes back and blocks one of Damson's strikes. March goes for a left jab at Damson. Damson takes the hit and winces a bit. Lune jabs his staff at Damson knocking him away. As another crew member comes he converts his knives to automatic pistols and guns the crewman down. He does it again with another on the right. He fires at the crew but Lune leaps down and places Damson in a head lock with his staff.

Lune: Nice tail.

Damson growls and elbows him in the chest. Lune grabs his wrist and throws him into the side of the ship. He grabs the back of Damson's head and shoves it into the side of the ship, breaking some of the railing. The Harrapari comes next to the ship and knocks Lune away.

Lavenza: Let's move!

Damson: But-

Lavenza: He will punish us more if I left you behind than get the boy.

Damson hops onto the Harrapari as the crew fires at the Grimm. The Harrapari takes off and flies off with injured passengers. March leans down to Lune who gives him a thumbs up. March runs over to the captain's cabin and opens the door. April stands up next to Fred who is resting on the bed again and runs to March.

April: Are you okay?

March: Yeah. Though the ship and crew...

Fred: Argh.

The two run over.

March: Calm Frederic.   
_________________________________________________________

Back on the mainland, Isaac is crawling slowly for his life. He finally gets up on one knee. Suddenly, FLME comes from around a corner and spot him.

Ember: Isaac?!

They runs towards him and take one knee down to meet him.

Leia: You ok?

Suddenly Isaac's scroll goes off. Isaac musters up enough strength to answer.

Isaac: Yeah?

March: I got him. Fred he's fine. We're coming into the coast now.

Isaac: Good. (He hangs up.)

May: Dad?

Ember: Isaac, what's going on?

Isaac: What's your favorite fairy tale?

Scene cuts to black


	13. Guardians

The openings ends to Isaac sitting on a long next to a fire with a circle of other longs. On his left is Ember and May. Next to them is a large rock with Llew, Ing and Eadwulf sitting on it. On the next log is Violet and Fred and on the far right is Leia. Fred has is head down while everyone else looks at Isaac in confusion and fear. Both Isaac and Fred have bandages around their injuries.

Isaac: So, no questions?

Ember: Of course we have questions! This is just... a lot to take in.

Isaac: Yeah. Duh.

Ing: So, the 'maidens'? They do not require dust, there is always 4 of them at all times named after the seasons.

Isaac: Yep.

Llew: And they only go to the person last in their thoughts?

Eadwulf: And the schools were meant to protect these 'relics' from some sort of powerful deity who wants to reshape the world with these things?

Isaac: Perfecto.

Leia: So those guys who attacked us, they were serving Salem?

Isaac: Yes and no. Lavenza Volt and Damson Shade along with Roz Quarzo and Shadow Ombre are all members of a group known as the Lower Cabal. They are led by Onyx, a lord and brutal enforcer for Salem, who I might add has her own council.

May: And so, you and my father know this and fight them because-

Isaac: Oz, Ironwood and Qrow introduced Bazaar, Elsa and myself into their little group. We then went out to your father May and to your mother. (He points to Violet).

Violet: My mom?

Isaac: You think there was a reason why she knew Fred's current location and destination?

Violet's eyes widen in realization.

Isaac: Look. I had the same questions, still do. But we all have things we're not proud about. I should know from first hand.

Ember: You're missing the point! What has this to do with Fred? He is being targeted, and you giving us cryptic riddles and one-liners. Will you just get to the point of all of this as the world comes crashing down!

Isaac: Chill. I'm getting to that. After Humanity and the relics were created, the gods created the Guardians of Flame to protect the world from the dangers they created. It goes as one guardian per generation through a single blood line, think of them as the Maidens. Only instead it goes to the next generation. That bloodline, is our's Fred. (His brother looks at him) And now the power has fallen to you. That is how you manipulated her lighting. That is how you saved Fumi Cove. That is how you will save us all.

Leia: But why not to you? You are the oldest.

Isaac: It's... convoluted. Look, no one really knows how the powers are transferred. Whether it's base on location or 'worthiness' is just a hunch. That's why for generations the Scorch Family bloodline has only had one descendent so they know who the powers go to. I still don't know whether to thank Mom or Dad or curse them for making this more complicated.

Violet: Why is it a bad thing?

Isaac: Well it puts him at risk (He points to Fred.) that's one thing. Not to mention, compared to the Lower Cabal he is inexperienced. You go against Lavenza without the armor, you will die. And that doesn't include Onyx.

Ember: So, you mean to have us believe everything you did was to save us?

Isaac: Save you? Yes. You believe me? Possible. But you have to.

Ember: Why? You didn't trust us to us.

Isaac: Of course I trust you. All of you. It was Oz's order. Do you think it was easy to defy the headmaster of Beacon?!

May: We did it.

Isaac: You think you defied Ozpin? No, you did exactly as he wanted. Attack enemy camps, set back Onyx and Salem and was able to cover it all up as a simple first-year huntsmen mission or a 'night on the town'.

Leia: So, we've just been pawns?

Isaac: What? No. Ozpin always held you four in high regards. If you four were anyone else from Beacon other than a professional huntsmen you be kicked out. But because you four are not only some of Bacon's top but for the Guardian.

Ember: So that's it uh? Magical beings exist, Fred is some sort of demigod, and you are the leader of an organization that controls the world from the shadows-

Isaac: We don't control it. We protect it. Let it run its own course but we defend it when it needs to be. Look, that doesn't matter. What matters now is that we keep Fred safe and teach him about the Guardian to defeat Onyx.

Eadwulf: Whoa, wait. Why does Fred need to fight Onyx?

Isaac: That thing. The Grimm that attacked, that is how strong Onyx is. That is if you put around 1,000 of those together. That is how strong Onyx is. The only way to defeat him is with the Guardian abilities. Or a Silver-Eyed Warrior but she's dealing with her own stuff now. (Silence. Isaac sighs) It's about time you all got some sleep.

Isaac gets up and walks to the backdoor of the Ignis Family Home. The group is still in the circle, contemplating what they just heard.

Ember: I can't believe it. My own brother, keeping things from me.

May grabs his wrist.

May: You ok?

Ember: No.

May slowly begins to caress Ember's cheek.

May: It'll be ok. (Both smiles back at one another)

Fred still has his head low. When Violet puts her hand on his wrist and back to comfort him but he gets up and walks to the house. When he opens the door and walks in to see Isaac, Mason and Evie.

Fred: Brother talk. Now!

Isaac: Led the way.   
_________________________________________________________

Isaac and Fred enter the attic of the house. Fred walks in first as Isaac walks over to a bookshelf.

Fred: How?

Isaac: Hm?

Fred: How could you keep this from me? I'm your brother. I wouldn't think to tell me something this earth shattering?

Isaac: Look, I did what I had to do.

Fred: What you had to do? Do you not trust me, us? (Isaac begins to go through some stuff on the bookshelf.) We are family, Isaac. I thought you would at least tell me somethings about Dad or-

Isaac: Here it is. (He walks over and hands Fred the book.) Dad's old journal.

Fred: What?

Isaac: Dad learned everything he could from Ozpin. But, since he's not here, he wrote this for us in case. And- (He turns to a page and points to a map.) Boom. Guardian Temple here in Mistral. You find one, you find them all. We keep going, we always move forward.

Isaac walks away from Fred to go downstairs.

Fred: I can't do this. If you, Dad couldn't then why can-

Isaac: You are not Dad ok! When someone looked at Dad they saw cold heartless persistence. A drive no one wanted to get behind but people had to in order to live. But you, people look to you and see-

Fred: What? Failure? Loss?

Isaac: Hope. Hope to make it through the rough times. Hope that wonder will come from fighting. They look into your eyes and see wonder, excitement. That is your center, Fred. Wonder. And from wonder comes peace, comes heroics no one is ever able to do. You lived on your own for years since you were twelve. Lead an entire charge to save a school and hundreds of lives which you did. And you came out here. No one asked you to, no one expected you to, but you did. You did this to make the world better when people just stop caring. You make them care with that wonder you hold. I'll never be the man you are. (He begins to walk away.) I can tell you this, Dad sure as hell wasn't. Which is what makes you so much better than him.

Isaac walks off, leaving Fred by himself.   
_________________________________________________________

Day break and Ember and Eadwulf are throwing stones at tin cans along a wall. Both their stones hit one of the cans as several more are lined up.

Ember: You can't seriously still trust him?

Eadwulf: Yeah. I do. (He throws a stone) Why not? He did the right thing.

Ember: True but- (He throws another stone) he kept secrets from us. Everyone. Aren't you a little upset?

Eadwulf: No.

Ember: Why?

Eadwulf: Well. Violet keeps secrets from us all the time. We still trust her and follow her.

Ember: Well, she's your leader.

Eadwulf: Yeah, but she is also impulsive, unpredictable. She comes up with plans and doesn't even bother to tell us half the time. But we still trust her.

Ember: Why?

Eadwulf: Because we have to. If we don't trust those we considered allies- (He picks up another stone as does Ember) then what use is it to call ourselves a team, a family, a brotherhood. C'mon. One more.

Ember and Eadwulf ready to through the stones. Ember throws it and hits the stone while Eadwulf turns around to show his stone still in his hand.

Ember: You didn't even throw it.

Eadwulf: Because I trusted you to hit it.

They both smile at one another.   
_________________________________________________________

May walks up to the Bluejay and walks onto the ship. She looks around to see the entire ship under construction. Soon, April walks next to her.

April: Hello, sweetie.

May: Hi Mom. Where's Dad?

April: In his office, looking over plans to fix this thing.

May: Oh.

April: You could go inside and say 'hi'.

May: I wouldn't want to bother him.

April: A father always has time for his daughter.

April hands her the tea set. May walks over to the cabin. She slowly opens the door to see her father sitting at his desk moving through papers. The door slowly closes causing a creek.

March: If you are here to do something, do it quick or leave.

May: Hey, Dad.

March looks up to see his daughter is surprised but morphs into a smile.

March: May. Well this is unsuspected.

May: Oh, I can just-

March: No no. Please sit, sit. (Both Father and Daughter move to the oversized coffee table and lounge furniture. May sits the tea set down as March joins her on a couch.) I got it.

May: I don't want to disturb-

March: Nonsense. I've been in here since the attack. You like tea?

May: I've grown a fondness for it over the years, yes. Two sugars, please?

March: Of course. (He places the sugars in and hands the cub to May who takes a sip and winces with a tiny exclamation of pain.) Might want to let it cool first.

May: Right. Uh, Dad. I need to ask you something.

March: Well, shoot.

May: Why didn't you tell us about Onyx, Shadow or anyone really?

March: (Sighs) When Isaac and Ozpin recruited me, I only cared about Ombre. About avenging you. I refused to take on any other assignments from them. But I kept my mouth shut about the whole secrecy thing. I don't know why but I did. I just felt... right.

May: Ok.

March: Your, not mad?

May: I mean I'm upset. But I just met you a couple of weeks ago and you and Mom are amazing. So, this is just, getting to know my parents 101.

March smiles and then walks over to a wardrobe.

March: Well I, er, I don't know if you have ever played or heard of this, but (He pulls out a copy of Remnant the Game.) have you ever played.

May: All the time. Mainly with my team.

March: Well, you wouldn't mind a little match with me?

May: Not at all.

April comes into the cabin.

April: Mind if I-

March: Get in here.

April sits down next to May as the three begin their game.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred finishes packing his bag. Leia, Violet, Ing and Llew watching.

Leia: I don't see the point of this.

Fred: Doesn't matter. This is my fight for my family only.

Violet: You don't have to take it alone.

Ing: We're with you guys, all the way.

Fred: I appreciate the concern but this is a fight my brother and I must do alone.

Ember appears in the doorway.

Ember: Exactly. A family fight.

Fred: That means, my family.

Ember: Do you forget Leia's words. 'We are family'. And you agreed to it. So this is OUR fight.

Fred looks around to everyone in the room.

Fred: You won't take no for an answer will you?

Violet and Ember: Never.

Fred: Well, we are going to need transport.

Leia: There is a ship captained by our favorite cat's dad.   
_________________________________________________________

March stands up, cheering as the girls groan.

March: Yes! Mistral wins again! Eat it baby girls.

April: Oh yeah.

April playfully tackles March who remains on his feet. May then jumps on her father's back as the three move over to the bed. They all land on the bed, laughing.

March: I love you both.

April: I love you guys too.

May: I love you guys. (Suddenly May's scroll goes off. She answers it.) Hey, Dad-  
_________________________________________________________

FLME, VILE, Isaac are all seen on the Bluejay as it moves through the Mistral sea.

March: C'mon you dogs! Put your backs into it.

March walks over to Isaac who has an eagle resting on his shoulder.

Isaac: I cannot thank you enough, March.

March: Well. I do anything for my little girl. Welcome aboard the Bluejay ladies and gents.

Down along the main deck, April, May and Leia are standing conversing. Team VILE is on the front deck looking ahead. While on the starboard side, Fred is leaning over the railing. Ember walks over and joins him.

Ember: So, we're really gonna do this?

Fred: Yep.

Ember: You know, when we set out to be huntsmen and save the world, I meant like a town or family, but not the actual world.

Fred: Well we are.

Ember: I can get behind that.

Fred: That makes two of us.

Pan out to the entire ship as it sails into the sunset.   
_________________________________________________________

In the council room, Onyx is sitting at the head, frustrated.

Onyx: If my top lieutenant and my best assassin cannot even capture the boy, then what good are any of you?!

Roz Quarzo enters the room holding papers.

Roz: My Lord? I believe I hold the answer to your prayers.

Onyx: That being?

She places the papers on the table and it has images of the Guardian Temple and a map to it.

Roz: With Ozpin dead, he will need these.

Onyx smirks and stands up and walks to the door.

Onyx: You and your guard will accompany me.

Roz: As you wish.

Onyx: If you want something done right... you have to do it yourself.

He smirks.  
_________________________________________________________

Back at Salem's Domain, Shadow Ombre and Lavenza Volt are playing chess.

Shadow: I should be berating you on your failures in the recent days. (He moves a piece and hits the clock.)

Lavenza: But you are not. (He moves a piece and hits the clock.)

Shadow: That is because you would berate me for mine. (He moves a piece and hits the clock.)

Lavenza: Indeed I would. (He moves a piece and hits the clock.)

Shadow: So, with Onyx hunting the boy, what do we do? (He moves a piece and hits the clock.)

Lavenza chuckles and takes a hold of his rook.

Lavenza: Why General the answer is simple. Rook takes Bishop (he does as he speaks. Scene cuts to black.) Check!


End file.
